


The Valkyrie

by FatesAndDevils



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, M/M, Straight Sex, gayclone, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAndDevils/pseuds/FatesAndDevils
Summary: Kaida Ordo is a former soldier from the Empire of the planet Cerelia who works as a Freedom Smuggler along with the rest of her crew. Through a sudden twist of events, Kaida finds her and her crew working as mercenaries for the Republic. As Kaida is plunged into war once again, she forges unbreakable bonds and even finds love with a certain clone captain. Rex x OC slow burn.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Selonna/Valance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright everyone, move swiftly and carefully.” A young blonde woman whispered as she ushered the recently freed slaves through the industrial city. As the blonde led her charges through the city, she pulled out her com and began to speak, “Brax, come in. I have the Freedom Fighters in position.”

“Copy that, Boss. Bringing in the ship, you will have two minutes to extract once we fly in.” Brax said over the com.

“I know the drill Brax, this isn’t exactly my first rodeo.” The blonde replied.

“Kaida Ordo, don’t you go giving my first mate sass.” A new feminine voice said.

“Yes, Selonna.” Kaida responded. As Kaida rounded the corner with the freed slaves she spots Selonna’s ship, Gypsy, with the boarding ramp down, ready for the slaves and Kaida to board.

“Halt!” A male voice said, Kaida whirled around to see several guards running up from behind, blasters at the ready.

“Get to the ship!” Kaida shouted at the freed slaves as she pulled one of her lightsabers from her belt, “Brax, we hit a snag. Get ready to take off.” Kaida said into her com.

“Roger that boss.” Brax replied. Seconds later the ship revved to life, the jets whirling with power. 

“I said halt!” The guard said again as he raised his blaster.

“I heard you the first fucking time!” Kaida said back as she ignited her double bladed lightsaber, the yellow blades coming to life with a hiss.

“Hey Boss, everyone on the ship yet?” Brax asked over the com. 

“Not yet. Some of them are very weak from all the forced labor. It’s amazing they made it this far.”

“Shit. I’ll come down and help them onto the ship. You take on those followers of yours.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kaida said. Over her shoulder, Kaida saw the orange Zebrak male run down the ramp and to the slaves, slinging the arm of one over his shoulder.

“Alright. Come at me.” Kaida said. Immediately the guards started to shoot at her. Using her double bladed lightsaber, Kaida deflected every bolt that came her way. Minutes passed as Kaida continued to deflect blaster bolt after baster bolt as the number of guards continued to grow.

“How’s it going guys!” Kaida shouted into her com, “Things are starting to get a little sticky here.”

“We just got everyone on board. Hurry up so we can leave.” Selonna replied. 

“Go ahead and take off. Keep the ramp down and I’ll meet you in the sky.”

“Are you sure?” Selonna asked. 

“Positive. I’ll meet you there.” As soon as Kaida finished speaking the Gypsy started to take off of the ground. Connecting with the force, Kaida pushed the guards back before taking off to one of   
the buildings. She jumped up the side of the building and then tried to jump on the ramp, the guards shooting at her in the process. Her fingers clamped down on the ramp and she was in the process of lifting herself up when she felt a searing pain in her lower back. The pain was too much to bear and Kaida lost her grip on the ramp, tumbling down to ground.

“Ah!” Kaida cried out in pain as she landed with a thump.

“Boss! You alright?” Brax called out over the com. Kaida was about to respond when she felt a blaster press up against her wounded back. She swallowed thickly. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Listen. You need to get out of here. I’ll catch up to you later.” Kaida said.

“Kaida, don’t you dare start talking about us leaving you behind.” Selonna said sternly. 

“I’m not asking you to leave the system, just the planet.” Kaida argued back.

“Alright, Boss. We trust you.” Brax answered.

“Don’t you go answering for me.” Selonna argued with Brax, “I’ll go along with this crazy plan, but know that I’m not happy about it.”

“Just go!” Kaida shouted into her com. With that, the Gypsy flew off into space, taking the freed slaves with it. With a relieved sigh, Kaida lowered her head to the ground and raised her hands in the air in surrender.

~

Kaida sighed as she looked out of the bars of her cell for the hundredth time. With the guards watching her twenty-four seven, it was impossible to come up with an escape plan. Kaida grunted in pain as the blaster wound on her back continued to sting. She had been able to stop the bleeding through force healing, but the wound didn’t heal completely. Rolling onto her unwounded side, Kaida closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

Several hours later she awoke to the sounds of screams and grunts of pain. Getting into a sitting position, Kaida came eye to eye with a small green life form.

“Who are you? Where are the guards?” Kaida asked. 

“Mhmhm. Lots of questions you have. Leave now we must.” The green creature laughed.

“Why are you here?” She asked as she rose to her feet.

“Guided me to you, the force did.” As soon as the green creature finished speaking he closed his eyes and reached out his hand. Seconds later, the locked prison door opened with a pop. Kaida stepped out of her cell and looked down at the green life form.

“Thank you. My name is Kaida Ordo. What’s your name?”

“Yoda, master of the Jedi Order, I am. A pleasure, it is, to meet you.” Yoda smiled before handing Kaida her two lightsabers, “Well versed in the force you are, young one. Taught well you were.”

“Thanks.” Kaida said as she clipped her crossguard and double bladed lightsaber to her belt, “My father taught me. He used to be a Jedi but he left the order when I was born.”

“Hmmm, not many are the Jedi who leave the order. His name I wish to know.”

“Barest Sykechi was his name. Unfortunately he passed away seven years ago.” Kaida answered.

“Ah. So the daughter of Master Sykechi you are. Knew him well, I did. Sad to see him go, but a greater path there was for him. See that now I do.” Yoda said before turning away, “Come, come, now. Leave we must. Find us they might.”

~

“Alright. I see a ship that we can take. The problem will be getting past all those guards undetected.” Kaida said by the wall she was hiding behind. 

“Use the force, we shall.” Yoda said from his place on Kaida’s back. 

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy, Gramps.”

“Hard it might be. But better than standing here, hmm?”

“I’ll give you that.” Kaida said as she closed her eyes and connected to the force. When she opened her eyes, she grinned and ignited her crossguard. Then she threw her lightsaber like a boomerang at several of the nearest guards, the blue blade maiming them by cutting off their legs. She caught her crossguard as it came back to her. Kaida took off running with her lightsaber in her hand towards the ship. As Kaida got closer she saw that the ramp was down. What a stroke of good fortune. Just as she was rounding the corner to get to the ship, a massive amount of guards came into view. Clearly they had expected Kaida and Yoda.

“Hold on. I’m going to try something.” She said. Putting away her lightsaber, Kaida raised both of her hands and a current of electrical energy surged through her fingers and at the guards, knocking them all unconscious. Stepping over their bodies, Kaida ran up the ramp of the ship and quickly found the cockpit. 

“Expected that, I did not.” Yoda said as he stood next to Kaida as she hurriedly tried to hotwire the ship into working.

“Yeah. I get that alot. The good girl who uses Force Lightning and what not. Stick around long enough and you’ll find that I’m a living gray area.” Kaida said as she started mashing wires together, 

“Do me a favor and keep a lookout for more guards.” Yoda nodded and turned around to march down to the ramp, ready to confront any more guards. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kaida got the ship to start running.

“Yes.” Kaida said to herself as she sat down in the pilot’s chair, “Gramps, get up here. We’re ready for take off.” She called out to Yoda. She heard a few screams and shouts before the small green life form appeared beside her.

“Ready to leave, I am.” Yoda said. 

“Me too, Gramps.” Kaida said as she started to fly away. 

~

“Brax, come in.” Kaida said into the ship's holovid, “Brax, can you hear me?” Suddenly Brax’s figure came into view.

“Boss? Is that you?” Brax asked.

“Who the hell do you think it is dumbass?” Kaida asked back.

“Boss! Man are we glad that you’re alright. Nadia, Estelle, and Selonna have been worried sick about you.”

“And you just didn’t give a shit, huh?” 

“Of course I cared Boss!” Brax protested.

“Good.” Kaida replied as she fiddled with the controls of the ship, “Now tell me the location of the Valkyrie so that we can fly there.”

“Sure Boss I’ll send it to you right- hold on! Who's ‘we’.”

“You’re not going to believe this but I ran into a Jedi Master on Diyu, he kinda saved my ass.” 

“I see. Well I’ll go ahead and send you the coordinates. Make your way over to us as quickly as you can.” Seconds later, the location of the Valkyrie flashed upon Kaida’s ship’s screen.

“Okay. I got the location. Judging by where you guys are at, I should reach you in about an hour.” Kaida said as she typed the location into the hyperdrive.

“Roger that Boss.” Brax said then he cut out as the transmission ended. As soon as Kaida finished typing in the location, she hit the hyperdrive button and then put the ship on autopilot. Turning around, she saw Master Yoda staring at her.

“Loyal your friends are, hmmm?” He asked.

“Yes. I am lucky to have them.” Kaida answered, “My whole crew is stellar when it comes to the work that we do.”

“Wondering what you do, I am.” 

“Well, we smuggle slaves to freedom. I like to call us Freedom Smugglers.” Kaida said, a smirky grin on her face, “We’ve rescued hundreds of slaves to freedom during the seven years we’ve been in operation.”

“Heroes, you are then, hmmm?”

“I wouldn’t call us heroes. So what do you do at the Jedi Order?” 

“Teach the younglings I do.” Yoda said, “Strong in the force some are, others not so strong. Strong you are in the force. Join us you should. A great jedi you would make.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I prefer not to have a side when it comes to the force.”

“Explain then, hmmm?”

“I believe that the force has no lightside or darkside. Rather it is influenced by the good and evil of people.”

“See, I do. Wise you are, young one.” Just as Yoda finished speaking the ship jumped out of hyperspace. In front of the ship stood the Valkyrie, proud and mighty. 

“Looks like we will have to finish this conversation later Gramps. First I’ll introduce you to my crew then I’ll fly you wherever you want to go.”

~

“Kaida! You’re back, finally!” Nadia said as she approached, the Zeltron’s short, feathery, bobbed, blue hair bouncing.

“Yes. It is great to have you back.” Estelle said as the short haired blonde also approached Kaida. 

“Girl, you don’t know just how worried we were.” Selonna said as she hugged Kaida.

“Yeah, Boss. We were really worried about you.” Brax said.

“Guys. I was only gone for like two days. Give it a rest already. You guys are all acting like a bunch of worried hens.” Kaida protested as her friends surrounded her in a group hug.

“Kaida, you were imprisoned. Do you know that Selonna was getting ready to destroy the planet to get you back?” Nadia asked.

“No. But I totally believe it.” Kaida sighed.

“You better believe it. I would have melted that whole planet and all of its people into dust if it meant getting you back. Speaking of which, you are unharmed right?” Selonna asked

“I got a pretty nasty blaster wound on my back but it’s not something medbey can’t handle.”

“Alright. Have Dr. Lilldan look at it later.” Selonna said.

“Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm. Worried for you, your friends were, hmmm? Strong is the bond that ties you all together.” Yoda said as he walked down the ramp of the ship.

“Well, Gramps. I would say that their worry might have been a bit unnecessary but it is nice of them to care.” Kaida replied.

“Uh, who is this?” Selonna asked.

“This is Jedi Master Yoda. He saved me when I was imprisoned on Diyu.” 

“Pleasure to meet you all, it is.” Yoda bowed his head.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Estelle said as she bowed to Yoda.

“Strong you are in the force, young one.” Yoda smiled at Estelle.

“Estelle is what we call a Nani’ri Operator. In Cerelia, where most of the crew is from, Nani’ri Operators use their connection in the force to perform duties such as reconnaissance, seeing over great distances, and even powering Cerelian ships. Nani’ri is what Cerelians call the force and magic is called Cet’ri.” Kaida said.

“Cerelia. Never have I heard of this place.”

“It’s an empire planet in the Unknown Region. It has about 14 planets and moons under its control. If you want, I can explain everything to you on our to…. where is it that you wanted to go to again.”

“Coruscant, my home is.” Yoda answered.

“Right. Now allow me to explain Cerelian Law to you as I show you around the Valkyrie.” Kaida smiled.

~

Once the Valkyrie had arrived at Coruscant, Kaida had taken control of the Gypsy in order to fly down to the Jedi Temple.

“Well this is it, Gramps. In a few minutes you and I will have to say goodbye.”

“Miss you I will, child.”

“I’ll miss you too. I had a great time hanging out with you today. Oh, and Master Yoda?”

“Hmmm?”

“I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving me.” Kaida said as she flew the Gypsy down to Coruscant, “If you ever need anything from me at any time, just say the word.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kaida sat on a bar seat at a bar in Naboo. Over the past two years her appearance had changed. She had recently got a new tattoo of a butterfly on her left inner forearm. It was a reminder of her father and what he used to call her. Her hair had also changed. Now the left side of her temple was shaved and the rest of her wheat colored hair was pulled into a braid. Then there was her clothing. She wore a dark blue, long sleeve tunic with a breastplate made of Beskar steel, black pants with dark grey boots lined with Beskar steel, a thick black leather belt, and Beskar steel gauntlets. Finally there were her lightsabers. In two years, Kaida had crafted three new lightsabers. An orange colored whip, a violet colored bow, and finally a purple colored scythe. Two of the new weapons were clipped to her belt alongside her crossguard and double bladed lightsabers. Her scythe’s three and a half foot hilt rested against the bar table she was sitting at.

“Hey Barkeep, I’ll have another.” Kaida said to the bartender, pointing at her empty glass. He nodded at her before pouring some scotch into her glass. As Kaida brought the glass to her lips, the door to the bar opened.

“Pardon me.” A masculine voice said to the barkeep, “but we’re looking for someone by the name of Kaida Ordo. You wouldn’t by any chance happen to know her. We were told that she would be here.” At the mention of her name, Kaida signalled the bartender to her. Telling the two men to wait a moment, the barkeeper approached Kaida.

“Tell them that she’s out back behind the bar.” Kaida whispered to the bartender who nodded before relaying the message to the two gentlemen who thanked the bartender before they left. Kaida, meanwhile, waited a few moments before she followed them. As soon as she rounded the corner she spotted the two men waiting for her. One was clearly not happy.

“Ugh! Where is she? The barkeep said she would be here.” The younger man said.

“Patience Anakin. Perhaps she is going to meet us here.” The older man said.

“Yes Anakin, we won’t want to give her the wrong impression of you now would we?” Kaida said as she approached both men.

“Are you Kaida Ordo?” The older man asked.

“That depends on what you want. If you want a smuggler I’m in. If you want a girlfriend for your little brother, then I’m out.”

“No nothing like that. I’m Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my comrade Anakin Skywalker. We’re here to ask your help.”

“My help? What could the Jedi possibly want with me.”

“I don’t know. But Master Yoda said that we should come get you.” Anakin said.

“Ah. So Gramps is finally cashing in that favor. Well I suppose I did say anything.” Kaida muttered to herself, “Alright. Well if this Master Yoda person needs me it must be pretty important. Now here’s an important question for you. Does he just want me or does he also want my crew?” Kaida asked.

“Ummm….” Anakin said uncertainly, giving Obi-Wan a look, “Both I guess? I don’t know.”

“Alright. Well how about I just come for now and if anything changes I’ll call my crew in.”

“So you’ll join us?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Why not? I’m on vacation so it’s not like I got anything going on. But let’s be clear. This doesn’t mean I will sign up for whatever this Yoda guy wants.” Kaida lied.

“We understand. So, shall we get going?” Obi-Wan asked.

~

“So I hear that General Skywalker and General Kenobi completed their mission on Naboo.” Cody said to Rex as they walked to the bridge.

“What exactly was their mission?” Rex asked.

“General Skywalker didn’t tell you? Apparently they were searching for a smuggler under the orders of Master Yoda. Supposedly, this smuggler is of real interest in him.”

“What could Master Yoda want with a smuggler? They’re criminals.” Rex said with a shake of his head as they walked through the bridge doors.

“It depends on what we smuggle. Not all smugglers are criminals.” Kaida piped up, causing both men to look at her.

“Gentlemen, this here is Kaida Ordo. Please be nice to her. I don’t want to hear it from Master Yoda if she leaves because you were mean to her.” Anakin said.

“Ani please, I’m not fragile. I’m perfectly capable of handling what people think of me.” Kaida smiled, “And for the record, we smuggle freed slaves out of slave planets.”

“You free slaves?” Anakin asked, impressed.

“Yes. We don’t do any other kind of smuggling.”

“Impressive. Perhaps that is why Master Yoda has taken an interest in you.” Obi-Wan said.

“Maybe.” Kaida said nonchalantly.

“Ma’am, if I may ask, why would you call yourself a smuggler if you don’t do anything criminal?” Rex asked.

“Because normal people don’t tend to mess with criminals. It sort of serves as protection of both myself, my crew, and the people we are rescuing.”

“And how does that work?” Cody asked.

“Well, if people believe that we’re smugglers then they normally see no problem with us having the slaves to begin with since they think that we are smuggling slaves to other slave masters and not to freedom. Calling ourselves smugglers masks our true intentions from bad people.”“Interesting. Well that certainly is a clever way to go about it.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

“Sir.” A clone said approaching Anakin, “We have received a transmission of Coruscant.”

“Well it seems that someone couldn’t wait to talk to you.” Anakin said to Kaida.

“Yes it would seem so.” Kaida replied. Together the five made their way over to the holocam.

“Master Yoda, as you can see our mission was a success.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, see this I do. Kaida, a pleasure to meet you again it is.” Yoda smiled at Kaida.

“Indeed. I’m happy that we are able to meet again, Gramps.”

“Wait. She gets to call Master Yoda ‘Gramps’? Why can’t I call him that?” Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan.

“Because Anakin, Master Yoda is a great Jedi Master who deserves our respect.” Obi-wan whispered back with a tired sigh before turning to Kaida, “Have you two already met?”

“Looks like the secret is out. We met two years ago. Gramps over here actually rescued me when a smuggling operation went wrong. If he hadn’t, I would still be in jail on Diyu. I owe Gramps a great deal of gratitude and a big favor. A favor that I think he’s cashing in, right Gramps?”

“Right you are.” Yoda smiled.

“Well do I have to wait until we reach Coruscant to know what the favor is about or can you tell me now?”

“Tell you now, I can. Hire you I want. In service of the Republic, I want you and your crew.”

“So you want to hire us as mercenaries to fight against the Separatists. Why?”

“Great are your powers in the force. Loyal are the members of your crew. Good soldiers you all once were for your planet. Good soldiers we are in need of.”

“I see. Well since it’s you asking, I’ll do it. But it won’t be for free and there’ll be other conditions that we’ll have to discuss.”

“Understand I do.”

“Great. I’ll see you at the Jedi Temple I presume.” Kaida asked.

“Yes. Look forward to the meeting, I do.” With that, the transmission ended.

“Well that was certainly interesting.” Obi-Wan commented.

“Yes it was. Man I can’t tell you how much I missed talking to Gramps over these last two years.”

“Yeah, about that. I don’t remember Master Yoda ever going to Diyu.”

“You wouldn’t remember Anakin because we were in the middle of training away from the temple.” Obi-Wan said.

“I suppose that’s true.” Anakin consented before turning toward Kaida, “We’ll be arriving at Coruscant in a couple of hours. Anything you want to do while we wait?”

“Well I am a little hungry.” Kaida answered.

“Perfect. Rex will show you where the mess hall is.”

“Yes sir.” Rex said to Anakin, “Follow me.”

~

“So this is the Jedi Temple. Wow. It’s bigger than I thought it would be. Is it multi level?” Kaida asked.

“Yes, it is.” Obi-Wan answered as they climbed the steps of the temple, “Master Yoda should be waiting for you along with the rest of the Jedi Council.”

“Unless he’s right here.” Anakin pointed to the top of the stairs where Yoda stood alongside a tall human with black skin.

“Master Yoda, Master Windu.” Obi-Wan greeted them with a bow.

“Hello Gramps, it’s great to see you again. And it is a pleasure to meet you as well.” Kaida smiled. Yoda smiled back at Kaida but Windu was not happy.

“We call our Grandmaster ‘Master Yoda’ not ‘Gramps’.” Windu said, causing Kaida to arch her eyebrow.

“Well good for you. I don’t. I call him Gramps as a form of endearment. And to be completely honest with you, I don’t have to even be here. I can just say ‘fuck all of you’ and leave, you know. Is that what you want?”

“I don’t see how we have a need for you. You’re father left us, how do we know you won’t abandon us too?” Windu glared.

“Don’t you dare bring my father into this!” Kaida snarled at Windu. Behind her, Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged nervous glances.

“Maybe if he had been a proper Jedi, he would have taught you how to be respectful to those better than you.”

“Oh, you really want to die, don’t you?”

“So you resort to threats. How typical of someone of a lower class.”

“Lower class? LOWER CLASS???!!! What do you mean by lower class?”

“So you are also of a lower intelligence?”

“Listen Buddy, if you want a fight. I’ll gladly give you one.”

“Fighting someone like you is beneath me.”

“That’s it.” Kaida growled as she reached for one of her lightsabers.

“Enough this is. Apologize to each other you will. Not the time for this, this is.” Yoda said tapping his cane on the ground.

“Alright, alright. I’ll concede this argument.” Kaida said, as she raised her hands with a sigh. Windu didn’t say anything, he just crossed his arms. Yoda, seeing Windu's reaction, hit Windu with his cane.

“I apologize.” Windu grumbled.

“Good. Get to the negotiations we may now.” Yoda said as he started to walk toward the Temple.

“Yes. And you’ll be pleased by my price tag. Because you were the one who asked me this favor I reduced my normal mercenary fee by 50 percent.” Kaida said as she joined Yoda.

“Pleases me this does. But this new fee I would like to know.”

“4,000 credits for every year that the Clone Wars goes on. And that price includes my crew. So divide 4,000 by me and my crew and you’ll find the price to be very reasonable if not on the cheap side.”

“Yes. Very good price, this is. Want anything else, you do?”

“Yes. But you’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Crazy, not a word used to describe you. Ask, and grant your request, I will.”

“I want a small squadron of clones to serve under my command. I feel as though combining them with my crew will make us a force to be reckoned with. They can also serve as liaisons between my crew and your army. A squadron of clones under my belt might also reaffirm my loyalty to the republic. You know, for the ones who doubt my loyalty.” Kaida turned to give Windu a pointed look.

“A good idea this is. Go with this plan I shall.”

“Master Yoda.” Windu interjected, “You can’t seriously think of handing over precious troops to a mercenary.”

“Do this, I can. Do this, I will. Come, come now. Much more to talk about, there is.”

“Yes, Master Yoda.” Kaida said as she followed him, but not before giving Windu a smug look.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re telling me you just volunteered us to fight in a war that has nothing to do with us?” The Rutian Twi’lek said, tapping her holocronic foot in annoyance.

“Sel, it’s not like that. I couldn’t even refuse Gramps if I wanted to. I promised him a favor, remember?”

“Oh I remember. But I don’t see how you owing that old man a favor puts me on the hook for it.”

“Come on guys, let’s try to look on the bright side.” Brax said with a smile on his face, “At least we’re getting paid to risk our lives.”

“Yeah. And to be honest, I was kind of getting a little bored. Other than flying the Gypsy to and from our ship, there really isn’t anything for me to do to brush up on my flying skills.” Nadia added.

“Great. So we’re all fine marching to our deaths. Just perfect.” Selonna sighed.

“Statistically speaking, our given training should make any impending death unlikely.” Estelle chimed in as she typed away on her data pad, “Given you tactical genius, my abilities to get a statistical analysis of our enemies abilities through the force, Nadia and Brax’s physical abilities, and Kaida’s overall abilities, we should be relatively able to achieve an easy victory no matter what.”

“Well I still don’t like this.” Selonna said, crossing her arms, “And to take this further, I don’t like how you’re going to train a bunch of clones on how to do our job.”

“Selonna, come on, don’t be hateful. Think of this as gaining crew members not getting replacements. Besides, who could ever replace you.” Kaida smiled.

“Oh no. Don’t you get all sweet on me. This isn’t going to change my mind.” Selonna said stubbornly.

“Well then, how about this. I’m in charge and what I say goes. How about that?” Kaida challenged.

“Oh shit. The Boss brought out the big guns now.” Brax said with a smirk.

“I’m not saying you can’t do it, I’m saying I don’t like it.” Selonna said with a sigh.

“Wanna make a bet?” Kaida said with a large grin, “I bet you a share of the payment that you will fall in love with them after one week of meeting them.”

“Oh, you’re on.” Selonna smiled back, “But to get back on track, what are you looking for in these clones?”

“I don’t know. I have a feeling I’ll know when I see it.” Kaida said.

“Fair enough.” Selonna replied as she shifted her weight onto one foot, “So what do you want us to do while you go train this squad of clones?”

“Right now, I want all of you to brush up on your skills. I don’t know how long this training is going to take. It could be a few weeks or a few months. After this training we’ll receive our first assignment, so stay sharp.” Kaida said as she looked each of her friends in the eye.

“Yo, Boss,” Brax grinned, “you know we’re always sharp. So let those Seppies come. Who knows, we might even show these clone troopers a thing or two.”

“Brax, there’s a difference between being prepared to fight a small group of guards protecting slaves and fighting an entire army. The truth is, we haven’t been in tip top shape since we left Cerelia seven years ago. Not to mention some of the members of our crew never fought in a war before. We need to prepare. I don’t plan on losing a single member of our crew if I can help it.”

“Kaida is right.” Estelle said, pushing her glasses further up her nose, “While it is true our current projection of success is quite high given our training, the members of our crew is another story. The members like Jessica Sylvain, who left the Cerelian Army with us, have a relatively low mortality rate. But for the members who have joined us over our seven year operations, they have an extremely high mortality rate according to my data.”

“So we gotta get to work then.” Nadia said, “I’ll go ahead and start putting together a training plan for the members of my flight squad.”

“And I’ll get our land team up and running with a little bootcamp.” Brax said, crossing his arms.

“I’ll go and get our nani’ri operators up to speed.” Estelle continued to type on her data pad.

“I guess that leaves me with making sure our navy officers can handle all of my battle strategies.” Selonna nodded.

“Right. So we all have our assignments. Brax, land team. Sel, navy officers. Nadia, flight team. ‘Stelle, nani’ri operator. And for myself, training our new crew mates, the clones.” Kaida said.

“Sounds like a plan, Boss.” Brax said.

“Alright.” Kaida said, “So now that we have a plan, it's time to put it to action. I’ll make sure to keep you all up to date on what’s going down at the training base on Kamino and I expect to be in the know on how your training regimens are going. With this in mind, I think we can end our meeting here.”

“Later Boss.” Brax said, his image fading from the holoprojector. Estelle and Nadia shared their similar goodbyes before leaving as well. Then it was just Selonna and Kaida.

“Kaida, do me a favor and be careful.” Selonna said.

“Why? What should I be careful of?” Kaida asked.

“Call it a gut feeling, but I’m not a fan of armies and wars appearing out of nowhere like this. I feel like maybe someone key could be playing the game and we don’t know about it. But I could be wrong.”

“Look, Sel, they're boarding the cruiser as we speak so I gotta go. But I’ll keep an eye out, okay?”

“Alright. But like I said, be careful.”

~

“General Ordo, General Ti, we should reach Kamino in the next couple of hours.” A navy officer said.

“Thank you.” Shaak Ti said absentmindedly as she looked out of the windows on the bridge of the Jedi cruiser.

“Yes, thank you.” Kaida also replied.

“Of course Generals.” The officer said before he left.

“So your Kaida Ordo, the mercenary Master Yoda hired to help fight in this war, yes?” Shaak asked Kaida.

“Yes, that would be me, why?”

“This war must be such an adjustment for you. Or perhaps you are used to such violence.”

“I doubt there’s anyone in the galaxy who is used to war, but you are right, this isn’t my first war. I’ve fought in countless battles when I was in the Cerelian Army. What about you? Are you adjusting well? I heard that everything started on Geonosis.”

“I’m afraid that I am still adjusting. I lost so many friends on Geonosis. To think all of this only happened a few months ago.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.” Kaida apologized.

“It’s alright. It’s true that at times like this I find it hard to control my emotions, but one must learn to control their emotions in times of conflict or else they risk losing themselves.”

“True. But it’s okay to feel, just as long as you don’t let those feelings control you.” Kaida reassured her.

“Wise words for one as young as you.” Shaak smiled.

“It’s something I learned during my time in the Cerelian Army.” Kaida said.

“So are you looking forward to finding a squad?” Shaak asked.

“Well I always look forward to finding new crew members.” Kaida said with a smile.

“Why call them crew members?”

“Well, they don’t know it yet, but they are actually going to become mercenaries like myself rather than soldiers of the Grand Republic.”

“The clones were created to serve the Republic. How is it that they are relieved of this responsibility?”

“Master Yoda gifted them to me, for lack of better words. Essentially they’re mine to control as soon as I choose who they are.”

“I see. So I suppose the rules of the GAR don’t apply to them then.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. But rest assured that there will be the same level of accountability.” Kaida said.

“Of that I have no doubt.” Shaak smiled before she turned away from Kaida, “Now if you’ll forgive me, I must get some rest before we reach Kamino.” She said over her shoulder. The doors opened and closed as Shaak Ti walked through them and to her quarters, leaving Kaida on the bridge. Kaida turned to look out the glass windows of the bridge, watching as the countless stars passed by. Suddenly her stomach started to growl.

“Well I suppose it has been a while since I’ve eaten.” Kaida said to herself as she too left the bridge. As she was heading to the mess hall, Kaida noticed many of the soldiers saluting her as she passed, the word “General” on many of the lips of the clones. She nodded to each one as she passed, acknowledging their presence. Making her way into the mess hall, Kaida went and grabbed a cup of coffee and a ration tray before sitting down. She took a bite of the ration and made a face. Not the best thing that she had ever eaten, maybe she had been spoiled by Izzy, her head chef on the Valkyrie. But it did sort of remind her of her army days and she was hungry, so she continued to eat, occasionally washing down the food with her coffee.

“General Ordo.” A new voice said, causing Kaida to look up from her food.

“Ah, Commander Colt.” Kaida said as she recognized the war paint on the soldier’s armor, “Please come sit with me. I’m all alone here by myself.”

“Of course General.” Colt said as he placed his tray across from hers.

“So Colt, are you looking forward to training the new ARC troopers?” Kaida said, striking up a conversation.

“Yes Ma’am.” Colt said as he removed his helmet.

“Colt, please, when there isn’t a battalion of droids at our feet, call me Kaida.”

“Alright, Kaida. I was wondering if you wanted some help picking out that squad of yours.”

“Ah. So, since I’m picking out a squad, you wish to know if I also want them to be ARC troopers.” Kaida said as she took a sip of her coffee

“Essentially. The troops that I will be training will be the very best of the best. I assume that’s what you’re after.” Colt said as he began to eat.

“Actually, I’m not sure if the best of the best is what I’m looking for.”

“What do you mean by that?” Colt asked.

“Well, I already have a planned training regimen set up for when I finally find the squad that I’m looking for, so it really doesn’t matter how well trained the cadets already are. What I’m really looking for are troopers whose’ personalities mesh well with the personalities of me and my crew.”

“Personalities, huh? That’s not something most generals talk about when they’re looking for soldiers.” Colt chuckled as he moved around his food on his plate, “The boys are going to be in for a surprise.”

“I don’t know why, any leader with a brain in his head knows that soldiers that get along perform better. It’s just a fact.” Kaida said as she finished her government offered ration.

“A fact that many generals overlook.” Colt pointed out, “In a widespread war like this, people want results and they want them fast.”

“Then your generals are also overlooking the fact that the best results take time to culminate and form a mastery.”

“Well, I can’t say that you're wrong.” Colt said.

“The words every woman lives to hear.” Kaida said as she saluted Colt with her coffee mug before taking a swing of the liquid.

“Are these words of advice, Kaida?” Colt asked with a laugh.

“Yes. Bask in the wealth of my knowledge, young man, and women will fall at your feet.” Kaida said dramatically with a wave of her hands.

“Yes, Master Kaida, tell me all that you know.” Colt said with just as much drama. Kaida and Colt paused at each other before they doubled over with laughter.

“You know what, I like you Colt.” Kaida smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Colt smiled back, “I can see why General Skywalker and Captain Rex were so taken by you.”

“Taken by little ol’ me?” Kaida laughed, “I find that hard to believe. I believe I made a good first impression but I hardly believe that they were ‘taken’ by me.”

“It’s true. Your previous line of work really impressed General Skywalker, as for Rex, your knowledge as a soldier made an impression on him.”

“Really, now?” Kaida said, arching one of her eyebrows in disbelief.

“I swear.” Colt said, raising both of his hands.

“And you know all of this, how?”

“Commander Cody told me all of this before we left. Apparently you also impressed him and General Kenobi too.”

“Well isn’t everyone just in love with me today.” Kaida said with mock exasperation.

“Yes, dear, it’s so hard to be you.” Colt mocked.

“You better watch yourself, young man, I’m still your elder and I will have your respect.” Kaida teased with a wave of her finger.

“Yes, ma’am.” Colt said with a lazy salute. The two broke out into more laughter. They continued laughing and joking for several minutes before they were interrupted.

“Excuse me, General, Commander, but we will reach Kamino in a couple of minutes. General Ti has asked me to find you.” A navy officer said.

“Thank you, officer. Where can we find General Ti?” Kaida asked.

“She’s on the bridge, ma’am.” The officer said before he turned and left.

“Shall we shelve the rest of this conversation for another time?” Kaida asked Colt.

“Of course.” Colt said as he stood, his tray in hand.

“Good.” Kaida said, mimicking Colt, “And I would like your help when it comes to interviewing the cadets.”

“I would love to help you, Kaida.” Colt said as he put away his tray before reaching over and taking Kaida’s tray out of her hands.

“Thank you.” Kaida said, for both the tray and his accepting of her offer.

“You’re welcome. Now, shall we go meet General Ti on the bridge.”

“I think we shall.” Kaida said as the two left the mess hall and made their way to the bridge where Shaak was waiting for them. The two walked passed through the door and noticed Shaak standing in the middle of the bridge. Shaak noticed them and her face pulled into a gentle smile.

“I sense that the two of you have become fast friends.” Shaak said.

“Yes, it would appear that we have much in common, including our sense of humor.”

“General,” Colt grinned, “I don’t think we have that much in common with our senses of humor, you're much more dramatic than I am.”

“Oh, please, you just can’t handle the truth.” Kaida dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“I am glad that you two were able to become friends. It shall build a trust that will only benefit us on the battlefield.” Shaak said with a brighter smile on her face.

“Commander, Generals, we have just entered the Kamino System.” A navy officer said as the ship exited hyperspace.

“You ready?” Colt said, turning to face Kaida.

“I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be.” Kaida replied, looking at the blue planet.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh!” Kaida grunted as she slammed her head on her desk. Hundreds of cadet squads to go through and not one stuck out at her. On her bed sat Colt, going over the ARC trooper results on his datapad.

“What’s wrong this time?” Colt asked, not looking up from his datapad.

“It’s these cadets. It’s like none of them have any soul, any spunk. They’re all ‘point, aim, fire.’ If I have to interview one more boring squad of cadets or read one more boring resume, I think I’m going to put my head through a wall.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” Colt hummed absentmindedly.

“They’re like a bunch of droids, Colt.”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“Worse than droids, even droids have personalities.”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“And they treat me like I’m some sort of freaking queen. All ‘yes, General’ this and ‘yes, General’ that. It’s like, I’m a person too, you know?”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Kaida asked.

“Mmmm hmmm. Cadets. Boring. Something about droids and a queen.” Colt said, completely engrossed in the datapad in front of him.

“Alright, what are you looking at that could possibly be more important than me?” Kaida asked sarcastically as she joined Colt on the bed.

“It’s a cadet. He isn’t advancing. His individual scores are off the charts, the best that I’ve ever seen but his group scores are the worst. It’s almost like he doesn’t want to work with anyone. And he has multiple write ups for defying authority.” Colt said as he scrolled through the cadet’s file.

“Cadet Valance. Huh. So are you going to talk to him?” Kaida asked.

“I’m going to have to. He is so talented but he is wasting his talents by his lack of effort.”

“Can I come with you?” Kaida asked.

“Why would you want to come watch me reprimand a clone cadet?”

“Colt, please don’t make me stay here looking at resumes.” Kaida pleaded.

“Fine. You can come.” Colt sighed, giving in the Kaida’s puppy eyes.

“Yay!” Kaida said excitedly as she threw her arms around Colt’s neck.

“Are you really excited about this?” Colt asked suspiciously.

“What can I say, I hate looking over resumes. Back with my crew, resumes usually fell to Selonna to handle.” Kaida shrugged as she got off the bed and headed to the door, “You coming?”

“Right behind you.” Colt said as they both left her quarters. 

“I wonder what’s going on in this cadet’s head to make him rebel like this.” Kaida wondered out loud. 

“And you care, why?” Colt asked. 

“I don’t know. But I feel as though something is pulling me toward this cadet.” Kaida answered.

“Well, if the force is guiding you to this cadet, we might as well interview the whole squad. Maybe these are the people you are looking for.”

“I doubt it. I don’t feel the same pull. In fact, I don’t even know who these other cadets are.”

“Well it wouldn’t hurt to have a look. You never know what’s going to happen if you don’t even try.” Colt reasoned as they entered the south side barracks.

“Fine. I’ll meet them. But I have a gut feeling I won’t like them.” Kaida said, crossing her arms.

“Why would you say that?” Colt asked, coming to a stop.

“Remember what I said earlier on the cruiser? ‘Soldiers that get along better, perform better’? Well it takes two to tango, as the saying goes. If he doesn’t want to work with his squad, we have to ask ourselves why.”

“I never really gave that much thought. You mean to say that the rest of the squad is as much to blame for Cadet CT-3889’s bad scores as he is.” Colt said.

“Exactly.” Kaida said as she started walking again, “I think that maybe if we can get some group trust building-”

“It’s all your fault, Val. God, why do you always have to suck at everything you do. Are you trying to spite us?” A cadet shouted, interrupting Kaida.

“Whoa. That sounds bad. We should interfere. Now.” Kaida said, suddenly becoming deadly serious as she picked up her pace. It was when she heard a body being slammed into a wall that she broke out into a sprint, Colt not far behind her.

“What’s going on here?” Kaida demanded. In front of her was a cadet, his hands on cadet Valance’s shoulders, pinning him to the steel wall. 

“N-nothing, General. CT-3889 and I were just having a little disagreement.” The cadet said, his voice trembling as he was caught red handed.

“Well, I think we can all agree that whatever going on is a whole lot bigger than a ‘little’ disagreement.” Kaida said, putting air quotes around the word little. 

“It’s nothing General. Really.” The clone cadet said again, this time with more confidence. 

“You know, I think I would be more inclined to believe you if you didn’t have cadet Valance pinned to a wall.” Kaida pointed out. 

“Oh, right.” The cadet said as he released his hold on Val. 

“Alright. What’s going on here?” Colt said as he caught up to Kaida, panting.

“Colt, darling, I’m taking care of it. You just sit back and take a rest. Maybe use the time to get back into shape.” Kaida teased Colt.

“It’s not my fault you’re so fast.” Colt argued.

“Hey, tiny but mighty, am I right?” Kaida joked before becoming serious, “But back to the matter at hand, I don’t really give a shit what’s going on or who started the fight. What I do give a shit about is you putting your hands on him. That’s not okay, am I making myself clear?” Kaida said to the cadet. 

“Yes ma’am.” The cadet said dejectedly. 

“Good. Now I was wondering if Commander Colt and I could talk to Valance.” Kaida told the clone cadets, who nodded but didn’t move, “Alone please.” The cadets nodded once again and dispersed, leaving just Val behind. 

“So Valance, can you explain to us why your group test scores are so low?” Kaida asked gently. 

“Why do you think they’re so low? You see what I have to go through.” Val said, crossing his arms. 

“Well we don’t always get along with everyone that we meet, but that isn’t an excuse not to try.” Kaida said. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Valance muttered. 

“Cadet CT-3889, you show General Ordo the respect she deserves.” Colt scolded. 

“Colt it’s okay. I understand what he’s going through.” Kaida said, soothing Colt’s anger to Val. 

“How could you possibly understand what I’m going through?” Val sneered. 

“I understand what it’s like to be bullied,” Kaida said as she gave Val a hug, “all because you’re a little different.” Valance didn’t say anything in response, but he did tentatively return the hug Kaida gave him. Next to the two, Colt shifted on his feet uncomfortably. 

“All of this is well and good. But cadet, your test scores are still unreasonably low. Please try to do better in the future.” Colt said.

“Unfortunately, prickly Colt over here is right.” Kaida said as she stepped away from Val, “Just because they pick on you, it doesn’t mean that you sabotage your group score. Because in the end, the one that you're really hurting is yourself.”

“Alright, ma’am. I’ll try to do better in the future.” Val conceded. 

“Good. Now, if anyone else tries to pick on you, you just come tell me and I’ll take care of it.” Kaida said kindly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Val smiled. 

~

“So it seems as though you were quite taken by cadet CT-3889.” Colt said as he sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Can we please go about calling people by their names? They’re not numbers, Colt.” Kaida protested, joining him. Colt looked at her blankly for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

“You really are something else, Kaida. I can’t remember the last time I talked to someone who insisted that we were humans and not clones.” 

“Not humans?” Kaida said, a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned forward and whispered, “Are you saying that you’re all secretly rocks?”

“What?” Colt said, roaring with laughter, “No. I’m not saying that at all.” 

“Good. I had a pet rock one. He was a real asshole. Never once said a word to me.” Kaida joked. Next to her, Colt was sniggering with laughter. 

“Is that true? Well I’m sorry for you then.” Colt laughed. Colt and Kaida were busy laughing and enjoying their lunch when suddenly there was a massive clank and the sound of something clattering to the floor, catching their attention. 

“CT-6575, what the hell, man?”

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me, darling.”

“Two in one day?” Kaida asked Colt as the two clone cadets continued to argue. 

“Two in one day.” Colt answered grimly as he stood up. Kaida a few steps behind him. 

“Alright. What’s going on here?” Kaida asked, her hands on her hips. 

“CT-6575 here ran into me.” The cadet said.

“Well, I wouldn’t have run into you, dear, if you had been looking where you’re going.” The other cadet answered back.

“Alright, alright. Cadets, this petty arguing is giving me a headache.” Kaida said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Can we all at least agree that arguing like this isn’t going to get us anywhere?”

“Yes ma’am.” The cadet said with a sigh.

“And you, cadet CT-somethingorother?” Kaida asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” CT-6575 said.

“Good. Now that we have that settled, both of you on your way.” Kaida said, dismissing the two cadets. The first cadet took off and left, but CT-6575 stayed behind.

“Can we help you cadet?” Colt asked. 

“Why did you interfere?” The cadet asked. 

“What do you mean by that CT…. I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Kaida asked. 

“Elek, dear, pleasure to meet you. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well Elek, I interfered because I don’t like it when I see two cadets arguing with each other. You’ll all be fighting side by side one day, so you have to learn to get along now.” Kaida explained. 

“That’s a really remarkable thing to say, my dear. Thank you.” And then Elek left, leaving Kaida and Colt behind.

“He’s right, Kaida. You really are remarkable.”

“He didn’t say I was remarkable, he said what I said was remarkable.” Kaida argued with a smile. 

“Well, I think you're remarkable.” Colt smiled. 

“Thank you.” Kaida said, a small blush on her face. 

~

“Alright. A book on battle tactics. Any will do...” Kaida muttered as she scanned the book shelves for what she was looking for. She continued to scan the shelves until she found what she was looking for, “Ah. A book on Kamino battle strategies. Sounds interesting.” Kaida tried her hardest to reach up and grab the book chip but it was just out of reach. Looking around for help, she spotted a clone one row down.

“Excuse me? Can you help me reach this book? I’m afraid I’m just a little too short.” Kaida said with a smile. 

“Sure.” The clone responded emotionlessly. 

“Thank you.” Kaida smiled again as she watched the clone walk around to join her. 

“Here.” The clone said, handing her the book chip.

“Thank you. May I ask the name of my savior?”

“CT-6666.”

“And your name?” Kaida asked again. 

“I don’t have one.”

“May I suggest a name?” Kaida asked.

“Sure.”

“There’s this legend of a great warrior back on Cerelia. His name was Achilles. What made him so special was the fact that he dueled our God of the dark side of the force, Myath. You see, Myath had overstepped his boundaries in the force, and tried to squash the lightside of the force. So Achilles went and dueled Myath for five whole days and six whole nights until he had been exhausted. Then, just when Achilles was about to give up, he was met by Zwelni, the light side Goddess, who filled him with strength and power and Achilles went on to drive Myath back to his side of the force. Afterwards, Achilles was granted the rank of Holy Blade, and became an eternal memory in the eyes of the Cerelian people.”

“And you think I should take that name?”

“Why not? You do have some sort of hero like aura to you. I can tell.”

“Heh.” CT-6666 laughed in a monotone voice, “No one ever said that to me before.”

“Well, now I have. And believe me, the force never lies.”

“I’ll consider it.” CT-6666 said, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

“Good.” Kaida grinned back at him, “And thanks again for your help.” And then Kaida left, attaching the book chip to her datapad. As Kaida was leaving the library, she bumped into Colt.

“Already done with cadet training?” Kaida asked, “That was fast.”

“Not really. I admit I may have left before all the squads were done, but I would hardly say all of the arc training this afternoon went by quickly.” 

“Walk me back to my room? I have got to tell you about this clone that I met in the library.”

~

“So this is the weapons’ room?” Kaida asked Colt as she stepped into the large room.

“Yeah. We use this place to keep all of the cadet training weapons. Each cadet squad is responsible for cleaning their weapons after they use them.” Colt answered. 

“Hey. There’s someone else in here.” Kaida whispered to Colt. 

“There is. But there are no scheduled training sessions.” Colt said as he approached the clone cadet, “You, cadet, what’s your name and number.”

“....”

“Cadet, I asked you a question.” Colt said, starting to get aggravated. 

“.....”

“Don’t make me report this to your superiors. Now, what is your name and number?” Colt said, ticked off. 

“It’s okay, Colt. It’s clear that this man here doesn’t talk. Don’t force him to do something he isn’t comfortable with.” Kaida smiled reassuringly. 

“Ugh. Alright. I’ll leave this one to you then.” Colt said with an annoyed sigh. 

“Hey there.” Kaida said, approaching the clone gently, “Can you tell me your name?”

“.....”

“Well that’s okay. Can I tell you my name?”

“.....” The cadet nodded slowly. 

“My name is Kaida Ordo and this is my friend, Colt. That’s a nice weapon you're polishing.”

“....” The cadet said nothing as he continued to polish his weapon. 

“Alright. Well we’ll just leave you alone for now. Have a good day.” Kaida said as she turned away from the cadet and returned to Colt. 

“Ready to go?” Colt asked. 

“Yep, let’s go.” Kaida smiled. 

“Strive.” The cadet said as Colt and Kaida were leaving. 

“Pardon me?” Kaida asked, turning back around.

“Strive, my name.” Strive said. 

“Well, Strive, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kaida grinned. 

~

“So what do you think of this squad?” Colt asked as they watched Venom Squad make their way through the course.

“I don’t know. I like that one cadet down there.” Kaida pointed. 

“Cadet CT-9743. Good scores, great group scores, the cadet seems to do well in a group setting.” Colt said as he scrolled through his datapad, “I can see why he would stand out to you.”

“It’s not that. I don’t know what it is, but there’s something about this cadet I find so fascinating.”

“So you aren’t impressed by his scores then?”

“No. I didn’t say that…” Kaida said as she watched cadet CT-9743 pushed a member of his squad out of the way of blaster fire, “His scores are impressive, but his character is more so.”

“His character?”

“Look at this cadet. He puts the safety of his squad before his own. He’s very noble.”

“Yes. I suppose he is.” Colt said, deep in thought. 

“Something wrong?” Kaida asked. 

“No, nothing. I was just thinking that it’s too bad that there aren’t others like him.”

“True.” Kaida smiled as she watched Venom Squad complete their training module, “Shall we go down and meet him?”

“If you want.” Colt offered. Together, the two left the observation room. 

“So do you think you’ll take Venom Squad?” Colt asked as they walked. 

“I don’t know. I really like CT-9743, but I’m not sure how I feel about the rest of the squad.”

“I see. Heh. I noticed that you find specific people that you liked but you can’t seem to find a squad. Maybe you should create your own squad.” Colt joked. 

“Maybe I should.” Kaida half joked back. 

“You aren’t serious, are you?” Colt asked, coming to a stop, “You could maybe form your own squad of younger cadets, but it would take years for them to reach the proper age. It just wouldn’t be possible to form your own squad of cadets with the way things are now.” Colt explained. 

“Yeah. I know. But I can’t help but dream.” Kaida said as she rounded the corner to where Venom Squad were waiting. 

“Venom Squad, you all did great work today.” Kaida said. 

“Thank you ma’am.” The squad leader said. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to CT-9743 alone?” Kaida asked. 

“Is this about when he pushed me out of the way and abandoned his post? Because I was the one that screwed up.” Another cadet piped up. 

“No, nothing like that. Trust me he isn’t in any trouble.”

“Alright. We’ll be back in our quarters if you need anything, ma’am.” The squadron leader said before he gathered up the other three cadets and left.

“So CT-9743, can I have the honor of your name?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have one yet.” The cadet said with a bow. 

“No name? Well that simply won’t do. Someone as noble as you needs a name.” Kaida said as she started to think. 

“Noble? Me? I just did what any good teammate would do.” The cadet protested. 

“Take the compliment, young one.” Kaida said as she circled around the cadet, still thinking, “I do believe I have a name for you, if you want the suggestion.”

“Please.” CT-9743 said.

“Lancelot. It fits you.”

“Lancelot. What kind of name is that?” Colt whispered into Kaida’s ear.

“You see, the first person to have this name when Al’Xander Lancelot. He was a great warrior who happened to fall in love with the Empress of Cerelia. But their love was forbidden because she was royalty, while he was a mere army lad. Still their love continued to grow until eventually Lancelot decided that he would prove himself worthy enough to marry the Empress. So he set out to challenge every leader of the planets that defied Cerelian rule. He fought an army of seven planets single handedly until finally he had won. But the battle had been too much for him and when he returned home, he collapsed from exhaustion and died. Many called him foolish for doing such a thing. But as for myself, I think of him as a noble man who set out to prove his love and fight for his planet at the same time. And his devotion to always put others before himself, well it reminds me of you. So there you go. Lancelot, what do you think of the name, cadet?”

“I like it. I think I’ll keep it. Thank you.” Lancelot bowed.

“Great.” Kaida said excitedly with a clap of her hands, “Well I suppose I’ve kept you long enough, your teammates are probably worried sick about you.”

“Thank you again General.” Lancelot said, then he left, returning to his barracks where his squad waited for him.

“So, CT-9743, how did the conversation with the General go?” A cadet asked. 

“It went well. And it’s Lancelot now.” Lancelot said with a smile. 

“Lancelot? Wow, so the General helped you pick out a name?”

“Yes. She told me the story of a noble man who gave up the love of his life to save his planet. He sounds like the man I want to be.”

~

“Here are the blood samples from the five cadets that you were looking for. Although I still don’t know why you would want them.” Colt said as he handed the sample to Kaida, who immediately   
put one underneath the microscope that she borrowed.

“It’s for me to know and you to find out.” Kaida half teased as she looked into the microscope.

“Alright, don’t tell me.” Colt sighed as he left. 

“Hmmmm.” Kaida hummed as she watched the blood sample change and morphed, “Just what I was looking for. Guess I owe Gramps a call.”

~

“And we’re here again, why?” Kaida whispered to Colt. 

“I don’t know. I thought you already interviewed Bravo Squad.” Colt whispered back. 

“Well, what do you think of Bravo Squad, General?” Bric asked beaming with pride, “I personally think they’re the best of the best.”

“Eh. I’ve seen better.” Kaida said in a monotone voice. 

“Nonsense. In fact I would wager a bet that Bravo Squad here is better than that Venom Squad you were observing the other day.”

“Mmmhmmm. Well I guess we’ll see then.” Kaida said passively as she zoned out. Colt, seeing that she wasn’t paying attention, gave her a little nudge, “What? I’m here. Even if I don’t want to be.”   
Kaida muttered the last part. She watched as Bravo Squad went through their training module. 

“I’ll admit they’re good. I admitted they were good the first time. Unfortunately they’re not what I’m looking for.”

“I don’t see why not.” Bric said, starting to become annoyed. 

“Well, shall we start with their horrible personality, or their egotistical tendencies, or the fact that they bully any squad they see as ‘less then’.” Kaida said angrily. 

“What’s wrong with knowing that they are the best?” Bric sneered. 

“There’s a difference between being the best and being a bully.” Kaida said, crossing her arms.

“Being the best is all that matters.” Bric argued. 

“And I disagree.” Kaida argued back. 

“Well maybe you aren’t the soldier I thought you were. Any soldier worth their salt would recognize and want only the best.”

“What did you just say to me?” Kaida said, raising her eyebrow. 

“Alright you two, knock it off.” Colt said with a sigh. 

“Stay out of this, clone.” Bric snarled. 

“Don’t insult him.” Kaida snarled back. 

“Commander Colt is right. Fighting won’t solve anything.” El-Les intervened. 

“Alright. I’ll back down for now.” Kaida said as she turned away

“Running away, coward.” Bric grinned. 

“No. I just know when not to escalate a fight.” Kaida smiled, “Come on, Colt, we’re done here.”

“Yes, General.” Colt said as he followed Kaida out the door. 

“Go, follow her like the dog that you are.” Bric growled as the two left. 

“Oh dear, I don’t think this anger will be good for the cadets.” El-Les sighed. 

“Shut up El-Les.”

~

“So Gramps, what do you think about these results?” Kaida asked. 

“Unexpected, this is.” Yoda’s holographic form said. 

“So will you back me up on this?”

“My support, you have.”

“Great. So I’ll let Colt and the Kaminoains know that I have your support in this.”

~

“So what are we doing here?” Val asked as he walked into a training room. 

“Don’t look at me, dear.” Elek replied. 

“Perhaps we are here on the orders of the General.” Lancelot suggested. 

“Perhaps.” Achilles said gloomily.

“....” Strive said nothing as he looked around. 

“You’re all here because I asked you to be.” Kaida said as she walked up behind the cadets, Colt right behind her. 

“So why are we here?” Val asked again. 

“Because you have all proven to me to be people of extraordinary virtue.” Kaida smiled. 

“Well thanks for the compliment but that doesn’t really answer my question.” Val said, crossing his arms. 

“Very well, You’re all here because I want to recruit you all to my squad.”

“Recruit us? Are you crazy?” Elek asked, “We’re already in squads.”

“If you want to still be. I am prepared to dismember Silver Squad and filter them into your squads if you say yes.”

“Silver Squad, that’s my squad.” Val said. 

“Yes. That’s right. But you don’t have to say yes.” Kaida reassured him. 

“Well, I didn’t say I would say no. It’s just… why do you want us?”

“I want you because you’re you.” Kaida said, much to the shock of Val.

“Alright, I’ll join this squad you created.” Val said. 

“Count me in.” Elek smiled

“I would be honored to join.” Lancelot bowed. 

“I’ll join.” Achilles said somberly. 

“Alright.” Strive nodded. 

“Then welcome, cadets, to Dragon Squad.” Kaida announced.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright. Welcome to the first day of training boys.” Kaida said as she joined the cadets in the training room. 

“So, what kind of extra training will we be doing?” Val asked. 

“The unique kind. Today we’ll be ballroom dancing.” There was a silence before the cadets burst out in laughter. Even Strive let out a few giggles. 

“That was a great joke, General.” Val said. Kaida, in response, arched one of her eyebrows and Val quickly got the message, “You’re not kidding, are you?”

“Nope. Now let’s pair you up. Strive with Achilles, Lance with Elek, and Val will be with me.” 

“Now before we begin, let’s explain why we’re doing this.” Kaida said, ignoring Val when he said ‘thank the force,’ “Ballroom dancing focuses on footwork. You have to trust your steps and not look down. The same can be said for the battlefield, you need to be certain of your footwork and how your body moves. There is no room for doubt.” Kaida said as she began to adjust Val’s hold on her. 

“Now, see how I have Val holding me, you and your partner will have to decide which partner will take the lead and which partner will follow. The way Val is holding me has determined that he will take the lead. Now Val, move your left foot forward.” Val did as Kaida instructed and moved his foot forward. As he did, she moved her foot backward, “See when he moves, I move. Not only is the exercise about footwork and body movement, it’s an exercise about trust. You must trust that your partner is going to follow or lead you.”

“Now let us begin the exercise.” Kaida said. 

~

“So, what are we doing today, General?” Lancelot asked. 

“Well, Lancelot, today we will be doing sprints.”

“Sprinting, but it’s going to rain out here any minute.” Val protested. 

“That’s the point. The rain will make the floor slippery so you will have to watch your step. This form of training will help with your footwork.”

“Again with the footwork? We just finished dancing yesterday.” Val groaned. 

“Yes, Val, again with the footwork. But you see, footwork is the basis of all forms of fighting. What if I tell you that doing this footwork will allow you to do greater forms of training in the future.”

“Like what kind of training.” Elek asked. 

“Training like this.” Kaida said as she ignited her crossguard and began to practice some Form VII swings, “I personally plan to teach you how to wield one of these in the future. But first we have   
to work on your footwork. Understood?” All of the clones nodded excitedly., “Good now let’s get started.”

“Ready?” Kaida said as the rain began to pour down. Nodding, the cadets got into position, “Go!”

~

“Alright, new day, new training method.” Kaida said from the training room’s observatory, “Today we will be focusing on enhancing all of your senses, starting with sound and touch.” After Kaida finished speaking, smoke started to filter into the training room, filling the room until the cadets could barely see in front of them.

“Spread out and set your weapons to stun. The last cadet standing wins and doesn’t have to do two mile sprints.” Kaida informed them.

“What kind of sick game is this?” Val shouted up at Kaida.

“In battle, sometimes there will be situations that will limit your vision. When that happens, you will have to rely on your other senses to guide you through the battle. While this scenario might be a bit dramatic, it will prepare you for all future possibilities. Now get to it.”

Kaida watched the cadets spread out and disappear into the smoke. Every one and awhile a shot would go out but for the most part it stayed quiet. Growing impatient, Kaida reached out into the force and moved Val’s foot a little to the left, causing him to slip. Four separate shots went out that Val was barely able to avoid.

“What the hell?” Val shouted at Kaida.

“Cadets, listen carefully to each other’s movements, even the tiniest miss step will tell you where they are. Don’t hesitate then when it comes to pulling the trigger. Each shot must be precise and on target. Now find each other already.” 

~

“May I ask why you’re blindfolding us?” Val asked as Kaida tied the silk piece of cloth around his eyes. 

“You want to learn how to use a lightsaber, right? Well, in order to use a lightsaber you need to be able to see, even when you can’t see physically.”

“So in order to use a lightsaber we need to be able to hear our opponents movements before they make them.” Lancelot said, a blindfold on his face as well.

“Exactly. Now you won’t be dueling each other today. Today we will be focusing on fighting techniques.” Kaida said as she tied the last blindfold around Elek’s eyes.

“Will we duel each other eventually, dear?” Elek asked.

“Eventually. Once you know how to wield a lightsaber, then we will have small duels with each other. But first I should give you your weapons.” Kaida said as she handed each cadet a wooden   
sword, “Of course I won’t let you go about wielding lightsabers right off the bat, that would be dangerous.”

“Alright. Now everyone raise your swords in the air.” Kaida said as she watched the cadets do as they were told, “We’ll start with a simple lunge.”

~

“Good morning, guys.” Kaida said as she approached the cadets, who waited for her outside.

“Morning, General.” Val greeted back, “So what are we doing today?”

“Today we will be working on physical strength. Now before we begin, I have a question for you. Suppose your ally has been injured on the battlefield, and you have to carry him to safety, how far   
do you all think you could carry him?”

“A couple of clicks maybe?” Lancelot answered, looking at his brother, who nodded in agreement at his answers.

“Today we will splitting up into three groups. Each group will take turns carrying one another around the facility. Today we'll start off easy, but soon you should be able to carry each other for   
about twenty-four klicks.”

“Twenty-four klicks, are you crazy?” Elek asked.

“No. But you would be surprised how many people have asked me that question.” Kaida joked back.

“So how far will we be walking today?” Lance asked.

“About the length of the facility, so maybe three klicks? I think that is a good starting point.” Kaida said, “Alright, let’s pair up. Strive you’re with Lance, Elek you’re with Val, and Achilles you're   
with me.” The clones nodded and went to their partners.

“So you can carry your partner however you want, but their feet cannot touch the floor. Lance, Val, and I will start the first round.” Kaida said as she lifted Achilles piggyback style. Lancelot and Val mimicked her in how they carried their partners.

“Alright. So let’s get started. Remember that this is a test of endurance and physical strength and not a race. Be careful and let’s get going.

~

“You wanted to see us, General.” Val asked as he and the rest of Dragon Squad joined him in Kaida’s quarters.

“Yes. Come here, I have something to show you.” Kaida said, beckoning them closer.

“What is it, General?”

“Here, Val, take a look at this and tell me what you see.” Kaida said, ushering him to the microscope. 

“Ummm… red blood cells and… something else. I don’t really know what it is I’m looking at.”

“What you're looking at is something called a midichlorian.”

“And what are midichlorians?” Elek asked

“Midichlorians allow me to do this.” Kaida said as she lifted her datapad off of her bed, “It allows me to use the force. The more midichlorians you have, the stronger your connection to the force.

“Now you boys don’t have as many as me, or as many as a Jedi for that manner, but they are in your bloodstream.”

“So what does all of this mean?” Val asked 

“It means it’s time to start your training. I’m going to teach you how to use the force.


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright. You all know what to do. Commence the training.” Kaida said.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The clone cadets said as they filter off into the smoke. After a while, Val intentional let his foot squeak against the steel flooring, waiting for his brothers to fire at him. When they did, he fired back, taking out Strive and Elek. With just three left, Kaida watched as they circled around one another waiting for the other to move. Finally, Lance was able to take out Achilles and then it was just Val and Lance. Trying to fool Lancelot into revealing himself, Val once again let his presence known to the other cadet. But Lancelot didn’t take the bait, instead he moved further away from the noise and decided to wait.

“Come on, Lance. Show yourself and fight me.” Val goated.

“I rather you bring yourself to me, brother. All of this ego will be your undoing.” Lance responded.

“Come now buddy. We all know I’m the best for a reason.”

“Maybe you were the best yesterday, but that doesn’t mean you are the best today.” Lancelot said as he lunged at Val, bringing the two into a martial arts match.

“Remember to use your environment to your advantage.” Kaida shouted down at them from her spot on the observatory. Kaida watched as Lance seemed to gain the upper hand. But just as Lance pinned Val to the floor, Val found his discarded blaster and let out a shot to Lance’s side.

“Well done everyone. Take the rest of the day off of training. You all deserve it.

~

“You wanted to see me, General?” Val asked as he entered Kaida’s quarters.

“Yes. Come and sit on the bed.” Kaida said, patting the spot next to her.

“So, what can I do for you, General?”

“Do you remember the other day when I told you about the midichlorians?”

“How could I forget? To think that I would be the same as you, as a Jedi.” Val said in disbelief.

“Every living being has midichlorians in their bloodstream. But few people have enough midichlorians to manipulate the force. You are one of those few.”

“How many midichlorians do I have?”

“8,500. It’s not a particularly large amount but it is large enough to teach you some skills and how to manipulate the force.”

“So what are you going to teach me?”

“This.” Kaida said. Seconds later, and electric current surged across her arm, crackling and popping, “it’s called Force Lightning.”

“Cool. How do I do that?” Val asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Calm yourself and focus on your breathing. First you need to find your center.”

~

“Ready for our next session?” Kaida asked.

“Of course. I must admit I am rather excited.” Elek said as he kneeled on the floor.

“Alright. Well now that we have the basics down pat from our last session, let’s try using one of the skills that I assigned you.” Kaida said, joining Elek on the floor.

“I’m ready.”

“Close your eyes and focus on your ability to see all that is in front of you with the force. The force allows us to see even when our eyes no longer work.”

“I think I see you. You’re a little blurry though.”

“Focus. Bring me into focus.” Kaida instructed.

“I see you. I can’t see the color of what your wearing, it’s like watching a holocron.”

“Good. It sounds like you're doing it right. Now turn your head and look out the door. Tell me what you see.”

“I see through the door, and out into the hallway. I see a group of cadets walking by.”

“Very good. I think that’s enough for today. Next time we will work on combustion.”

~

“Focus on becoming one with the shadows. Feel yourself sink into your shadow.” Kaida said as she watched Achilles, his eyes closed, as he tried to center himself.

“Are you feeling yourself start to make that connection.” Kaida asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Now become the shadows.” As soon as Kaida finished talking, Achilles disappeared into his shadow.

“Good. Now try to materialize yourself again. This time, materialize yourself in my shadow.” Kaida waited as Achilles struggled to become human again. After a while Kaida asked him, “Do you need any help?”  
  
“Silly question. Alright. Recenter yourself and try again. Picture the shadows falling off your body as you become human again.” Again Kaida waited for a few minutes as Achilles tried to work out how to become human again.

“Like this.” Achilles finally said in his monotone voice, materializing behind Kaida.

“Yes. Exactly like that.” Kaida said, turning around to look at Achilles, “Well done.”

“It was hard at first, but then it became easy.”

“Good, I’m glad. How about we meet up here after training tomorrow?”

“I’ll come.”

~

“Fire is wild, and sometimes hard to control. But if you can master and make it obey you then it will be a powerful ally.”

“....” Strive nodded.

“Now. It is impossible to create fire without magic, but you can control the flames once they are produced. Here.” Kaida said, handing Strive a lighter.

“Try making the flame bigger when you light the lighter.” Kaida instructed.  
  
“... Understood.” Strive said as he ignited the lighter. Kaida watched as Strive connected to the force. Then the flame began to flicker and get bigger.

“Good. Now try to get the flame to move to your other hand.”

“....” Strive nodded again and tried to focus. Minutes later a stream of flames trailed from the lighter to Strive’s other hand.

“Good. Now comes the hard part. You have to learn how to douse the flames. Can you do that?”

“....” Strive nodded again and he started to focus again. Slowly, the flame trail started to flicker out. Then it flickered out completely, even the lighter.

“Very well done, Strive. I’m proud of you.”

“.... Thank you.” Strive mumbled.

“So what do you say about meeting up again soon to do some more practice.

“.... Okay.”

~

  
“Good afternoon, Lance.” Kaida greeted.

“Good afternoon, General.” Lancelot bowed.

“Would you like some tea?”

“I would love some tea.” Lance said as he sat down on Kaida’s bed. She poured him a mug of tea and handed it to him.

“After you finish your tea we can start your training.” Kaida said as she poured her own mug of tea.

“So what kind of training will we be doing?” Lancelot asked, sipping his tea.  
  
“I’m going to teach you a technique called Plant Surge.” Kaida said, sipping her own tea.

“So you’re going to teach me how to make plants grow?”

“Exactly. Would you like to learn how?”

“Please.” Lancelot said, placing his mug on the desk.

“Very well.” Kaida said, pulling out a potted plant, “we’ll start by trying to grow my desk plant. Now it is important to remember that you can’t ungrow a plant once it has grown. That’s why I also brought these.” Kaida said, pulling out a pair of shears, “Just in case there’s an accident.”

~

“I have to say I’m impressed. Over the past two weeks you really got the cadets of Dragon Squad to pull it together.” Colt said.

“Thank you, but really it is the cadets who deserve the praise.”  
  
“I think you are the one who deserves the praise. Afterall, they wouldn’t be where they are if it wasn’t for your training.”

“You flatter me, Colt.” Kaida blushed.

“You deserve to be flattered.” Colt said, brushing her cheek with his hand before pulling away, “Now, would you like to help me train the other cadets?”

“I would love to help you train the cadets, but I do have to warn you that I have some irregular training styles.” Kaida smiled.

“Irregular training style? I have to admit I’m curious now.”

“Well, for starters, I taught my squad how to dance.” Kaida said with a twinkle in her eye.

“You taught them how to dance?” Colt asked in disbelief.

“It’s all about the footwork, Colt.” Kaida said with a fake dismissive tone.  
  
“Interesting. So what else does dancing teach?”

“Teamwork and trust. Dancing is like a partnership. You need to trust each other and work together in order to complete the steps.”

“I see. So it’s like a trust building exercise.”

“Exactly.” Kaida said as she walked into a training room observatory.

“Well. I don’t think the ARC cadets will take to dancing.”

“No? Well I suppose I’ll just have to deal with you as my dancing partner.” Kaida joked.

“I’ll be your dancing partner for as long as you want me.” Colt joked back.

“Good. Well the cadets are about to start. Shall we see how they do?”

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Six months had passed since Kaida had first met each member of Dragon Squad. Over these six months a lot has changed. The boys had gotten more confident in their abilities and slowly had risen to the number two rank among the cadet squads. Their force abilities had also matured and now they had complete control over the force. Now they were finishing up the last few training sessions before they were given their final exam before graduation.

“Alright. I have to say that you all did extremely well during your training today. So today I have prepared for you a special treat.” Kaida said, handing her crossguard to Val and her double bladed lightsaber to Lancelot, “I’m going to let Valance and Lancelot duel it out, borrowing my lightsabers. Be safe boys, and try not to cut off any limbs.”

“All right!” Val said excitedly as he took the crossguard from Kaida’s hand. Lance said nothing, although Kaida could see the excited twinkle in his eyes as he took the double bladed lightsaber.

“Get into your forms. Val, I would like to see you in the Shien form. Lance, please take the third form, Soresu.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Both cadets said as they assumed the stances asked of them.

“Good. Now, begin.” Kaida said, starting the match.

“You’re gonna get it brother!” Val said as he charged at Lance, igniting the blade. In response, Lancelot ignited one side of the double bladed lightsaber, and caught Val’s blade with his own. The two locked blades for what seemed like forever before Lance cut the connection and went for a jab.

“Val go for the Falling Avalanche move.” Kaida instructed. Val nodded, following her instructions as he lifted the lightsaber over his head and slashed downward with great force.

“Lance, dodge his strike and move into a fluid counterattack.” Kaida ordered. Lance nodded as he did as ordered. When he counterattacked at Val, Val barely had the chance to dodge the attack.

“Good. Let’s end here for today.” Kaida said. Nodding, the clone cadets deactivated their lightsabers and handed them back to Kaida.

~

“I gotta admit, I’m very impressed. It’s not often that cadets get to graduate early, let alone four months early.” Colt said as he joined Kaida for dinner.

“Thank you. It’s been an intense six months but I’m sure that this training will help my cadets thrive. I’m sure they’re excited to soon see active combat.”

“Yes. I too sometimes miss the thrill of the battlefield.” Colt pointed out with a sigh.

“You and me both.” Kaida said as she plunged her fork into her food.

“But I wouldn’t trade the work I do training ARC troopers for anything.”

“How noble of you.” Kaida said with a smile.

“I’m far from being the noble one.” Colt protested.

“Let us agree to disagree.”

“Fine. So are you excited for the cadets’ next exam? If they ace this one, they’ll officially be the best squad in Kamino.” Colt pointed out.

“Come now Colt, we all know that they were already the best. This latest exam is just a formality.”

“True. But if they do well on this exam then they’ll be eligible for graduation. Four months early, that has to be some kind of record?”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t know anything about a record.”

“Trust me, it has to be a record.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

~

“Kaida!” Colt said entering her quarters, his eyes glued to his datapad, “I was wondering if you could help me review these cadet scores.”

“Now’s not really a good time, Colt.” Kaida said nervously.

“Why? Do you have a training session scheduled with Dragon Squad?” Colt said, looking up from his datapad.

“No, it’s not that.”

“She said now isn’t a good time. So leave.” Achilles said emotionlessly as he appeared behind Colt.

“Woah. How did you get here cadet, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I was already here.”

“Strange. I didn’t see you.”

“Colt, Achilles and I were in the midst of a private training session.”

“Private training session.” Colt said, concern on his features as he leaned in to whisper, “Kaida were you about to have sex with him?”

“What?! NO!” Kaida shouted, flabbergasted.

“Good, just checking. You could do better. So what kind of private training session is this?” Colt asked.

“Achilles, I think it’s best you leave. Colt and I need to have a private discussion.”

“Alright, General.” Achilles said as he left.

“Colt, what I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room.” Kaida said as she started shuffling through the files on her datapad..

“What is it?” Colt said concerned as he sat down on her bed.

“Here, take a look at this file I wrote for Master Yoda and tell me what you think.” Kaida said as she handed over her datapad. Colt quietly accepted it and began to read the file, his eyebrows furring in confusion.

“I don’t understand. According to your report, they would all be able to use the force. But that’s impossible. No known clone has ever popped up as force sensitive.”

“Yet. No clone has yet to be discovered as force sensitive. Until now that is.” Kaida said, crossing her arms.

“But I don’t understand how. How could a clone that was genetically engineered to be an exact replica of Jango Fett be force sensitive? And how did this go unnoticed by the Kaminoans?”

“In terms of how a clone can be force sensitive if the genetic original isn’t… all I can say is that the force works in mysterious ways. As for the Kaminoans not knowing, well the cadets aren’t terribly force sensitive, not in the way I or the other Jedi are.”

“Still. How many other special defects are the Kaminoans overlooking?”

“I don’t know. But what I do know is that this has to be kept a secret. The Kaminoans might not know this now, but there’s no telling what they might do if they find out. Hell, they might try to have Dragon Squad destroyed.” Colt nodded as Kaida spoke, understanding the danger in her words.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

~

“So how does it feel to have graduated cadet school?” Kaida asked proudly.

“It feels great, General.” Val replied excitedly, around him the other former cadets murmuring in agreement.

“Well, gather your armor and gear and meet me outside in twenty minutes. We’ll be flying to the Valkyrie where you’ll meet the rest of our crew.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The cadets saluted before they happily went to pack their things.

“By the way, if there’s anything you need changing your physical appearance, dying your hair, tattooing, piercings, just let me know. The same goes for any war paint you wish to apply. Our colors are red, gold, and black, just to let you know.”

“Yes, ma’am. We will.” Val said, answering for his brothers.

“Good. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

~

“So these are the new crew members?” Nadia asked excitedly as she circled around the clone troopers.

“Yep. This is Valance, Elek, Achilles, Strive, and Lancelot.” Kaida introduced, “Boys, this is Nadia, Estelle, Braxur, and Selonna.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lancelot bowed.

“Well it’s great to meet you too.” Nadia grinned.

“Nadia, calm down, they’re just new people. It’s not like you won the lottery.” Selonna said sourly.

“You don't sound pleased to meet us, pretty lady.” Val flirted.

“Hmph. Don’t think you can worm your way into MY heart.” Selonna crossed her arms and looked away with a huff, trying to hide the blush on her face.

“Sounds like a challenge.” Val winked.

“Don’t mind Selonna, she’s just like this because she doesn’t want to lose a bet against me.” Kaida interrupted.

“What kind of bet, dear?” Elek asked.

“Kaida bet Selonna that Selonna would basically fall in love with all of you within a week of meeting you.” Brax interrupted.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Val said to Selonna.

“It was platonically speaking.” Selonna snapped defensively.

“Whatever you say, gorgeous.”

“Where will we be staying?” Achilles interrupted.

“Right. We have set up a dorm room for the five of you.” Estelle said, “Meanwhile, let’s take a tour of the facilities. There is so much to show you. Like the hanger, where we are now, the dorm rooms, the mess hall, the green house, and finally the bridge.”

“Not to mention all the people that want to meet you.” Brax said with a smile.

~

“Selonna, you wanted to see me?” Val asked as he knocked on the door of her quarters.

“Come in.” Selonna called from her room.

“You wanted to see me?” Val repeated as he entered.

“Yes. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday. Just because I made a bet with someone doesn’t mean I need to be an asshat about it.” Selonna said while sitting on her bed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Val said as he joined Selonna on the bed. Selonna stared at Val for a few seconds before she leaned in and kissed him. Val quickly kissed her back and the two stayed like that for minutes, simply taking each other in. Finally, Selonna pulled away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.” Val soothed as he stroked her cheek, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Of course.” Selonna said as she leaned back in, capturing Val’s lips with her own, running her fingers through his freshly dyed red hair. Selonna tipped her head to the side, deepening the kiss as she ran her tongue across Val’s bottom lip. Val opened his mouth and allowed Selonna’s tongue to enter. Selonna ran her tongue across Val’s teeth, causing him to groan. Slowly, Val pushed Selonna down onto the bed, running his hands up and down her sides. Finally, they pulled away, panting.

“Let’s get this armor off of you handsome.” Selonna smiled as she began to pull off his gauntlets and his black gloves.

“Alright.” Val smiled back as he began to remove his armor. Soon he was down to just his blacks, “Can I remove your shirt?” He asked, his hands gripping the hem of Selonna’s black blouse.

“Please.” Selonna replied as she sat up and lifted her arms to make removing the blouse much easier. Once it was off, Val focused his attention on removing the black brassiere she wore, it too quickly joined the discarded clothing on the floor.

“Woah. You might just be the most gorgeous female I have ever laid my eyes upon.” Val said as he gazed over Selonna’s half naked form.

“I think I’m the only half naked female you’ve ever laid eyes on.” Selonna joked back, a blush on her face, “When am I going to see you half naked?”

“Oh, right.” Val said before he reached up and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Selonna smiled when she saw him without his shirt and leaned him to place a kiss on his shoulder.

“Beautiful.” Sel whispered as she placed another kiss on his shoulder. Then she leaned up and kissed Val again. As they kissed, Val brought shaky hands to Selonna’s breasts. Teasing her dark blue nipples between his fingers, Val broke the kiss and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking as Selonna let out moans of pleasure.  
Val slowly pushed Sel back onto the bed and moved his mouth down from her neck and to her breasts, taking an already hardened nipple into his mouth. Selonna moaned softly as Val gently tugged her nipple between his teeth. Releasing the nipple, Val moved to the other breast and began to kiss and massage it.

“Oh Val. Yesssss.” Selonna hissed as she gripped the base of Val’s hair. Val meanwhile moved his hands down to her pants and began to undo the button and zipper. Moving away from her body, Val pulled down the zipper of her thigh high boots and set them on the floor. Then he pulled off her pants and underwear in one fell swoop, Selonna helping by lifting up her hips. Removing his own pants, Val rejoined her on the bed. Running his fingers over her clit, Val elicited a gasp from Selonna.

“Feel good?” Val asked as he open mouth kissed her from her breasts all the way down to her pubic bone. Once he reached her pussy he licked a long stripe from the bottom all the way to her clit where he stopped and sucked.

“Force, yes it feels good.” Selonna moaned out, gripping his hair in her hands.

“Good.” Val said as he continued to eat her out, sucking on her clit as he added a few fingers inside her, pumping his fingers in and out.

“Do you have protection?” Val asked as he moved up her body to licked and sucked on Sel’s neck.

“In the top drawer next to the bed.” Selonna instructed. Val nodded and he reached over to the drawer and opened it. Feeling around inside, Val found a condom and pulled it out. Unwrapping it, Val rolled it onto his hardened cock.

“Are you ready?” Val asked as he lined up his cock with her entrance.

“Yes.” Selonna whined as she moved her hips, desperate for friction. With a nod, Val slowly entered her, moving till he was fully seated inside her.

“Can I move? Or do you need more time to adjust?” Val panted as he groaned in pleasure.

“Please, Val, you have to move. I can’t take it anymore.” Sel pleaded. At her request, Val began to move his hips, thrusting into her slowly.

“Faster.” Selonna moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her. Obeying her, Val began to thrust faster and harder, eventually reaching his peak.

“Selonna, I’m gonna-”

“Me too. Oh, Valance.” Selonna cried out as she came undone. Val continued to thrust into her now oversensitive pussy until he came seconds later, spilling into the condom.

“Can I kiss you again?” Val asked, not moving from his place inside her.

“You know you don’t have to ask anymore.” Selonna smiled as she kissed Val again. Val pulled out of her with a groan and pulled off the condom, tying it up before placing it on the ground next to the bed to throw out later. Then he laid down beside Sel and pulled her into a cuddling session.

“Maybe it’s been such a long time since I last got laid or maybe it’s because of you but I find myself being pulled towards you.” Selonna said as she snuggled into Val’s chest.

“Maybe the force is trying to tell us something.” Val replied.

“Well if that’s the case: Val, will you marry me?”

“Me? Marry a pretty lady like you? I would be honored.” Val said as he pulled Sel closer to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a piece of paper slid under it. Getting up, Selonna inspected the paper, her face turning bright red once she read its contents.

“What does it say?”

“It says ‘Haha, I won. Love, Kaida.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Sir, a ship is coming out of orbit in our sector. They are trying to contact us.” A navy officer said to Obi-Wan.

“Send them through.” Obi-Wan instructed.

“Yes, sir.”

“I hope we’re not too late to join the party.” Kaida’s voice was heard echoing throughout the ship.

“No, my dear, you are fashionably late, as usual.” Obi-Wan joked, “I was just telling Anakin that I hope he knows what he’s doing.”

“And I told him that if I didn’t then I wouldn’t be around to hear his ‘I told you so.’” Anakin said over the com.

“So, will you be taking Anakin’s shortcut or will you be going the long way with me?”

“The Valkyrie will join you, Obi, in taking the long way around. But my flight squad will join Anakin in their shortcut.”

“Excellent.” Anakin said, “How many fighters will you be able to spare us?”

“Ten.”

“That just about doubles our fighters. Alright, we can definitely do this now.” Anakin said as he watched the Valkyrie’s hanger door open and ten fighter pilots piloting ten Cerelian Macross Delta Hasegawas flew out.

“Alright. Valkyries tighten your formation and call in.” Nadia said.

“Valkyrie Lieutenant standing by.” Said the Weequay, Tex Klun.

“This is Valkyrie 1 standing by.” The Chiss, Tea, said.

“Valkyrie 2 standing by.” Said Holly Skidder.

“Valkyrie 3 standing by.” Called Ati Inoc, a female Nautolan.

“Valkyrie 4 standing by.” Nel Trerriso said.

“Valkyrie 5 standing by.” Called Reea Breeskeen.

“Valkyrie 6 standing by.” Feesu Murgigom said.

“Valkyrie 7 standing by.” Lysa Dara said.

“Valkyrie 8 standing by.” A Togruta known as Oletha Te said. As Nadia was having her squad call in, Anakin was doing the same with Shadow Squadron.

“Fighter escort ready.” Said Jedi Master Plo Koon.

“This is Admiral Yularen. You are clear for hyperspace jump. Good hunting, sir.” Admiral Yularen said to Anakin.

“Stay safe and follow the plan, Nadia.” Kaida said.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Nadia said.

“Thanks Admiral. All right, everyone, let’s go.” Anakin said as he initiated the hyperspace jump. Everyone mimicking him one by one.

~

“Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we’ll be alright.” Anakin said as they jumped out of hyperspace.

“A nebula can be very unpredictable. Let’s be cautious everyone.” Nadia said.

“Well said, young one, I agree.” Said Koon.

“Don’t worry about us, ma’am. We can hold our own. Right, Shadow Squadron?” 

“Copy that Shadow 2.”

“Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?” Ahsoka asked sarcastically.

“Of course we care, Snips, but we’re still going through that nebula.” Anakin grinned back.

~

“We’re coming out of it.” Ahsoka said as they cleared the nebula.

“Thank the force.” Nadia said, “Hey Skyguy, remind me to never follow you in Balmorra Run ever again.”

“Will do.” Anakin chuckled.

“Let’s hope your shortcut paid off.” Ahsoka said to Anakin.

“We’re not far behind Grievous now.” Anakin said proudly.

~

“The medical station reports fifty percent of patients evacuated.” Yularen said to Obi-Wan and Kaida, the two standing side by side in the Valkyrie’s private war room.

“That’s not good enough.” Obi-Wan said.

“Agreed.” Kaida chimed in, “They’ll never be finished before the enemy arrives.”

“General Skywalker and Captain Galeum still have a chance to catch Grievous.” Yularen said.

“If he does, we have to be ready.”

“Yes, sir.” Yularen nodded.

~

“Shadow 2, what is the damage to your ship?” Nadia asked.

“Just a scratch, ma’am.”

“Well, try to be careful.”

“Agreed. We must not take any more unnecessary risks.” Master Koon said, “If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure.”

“Understood, Master Plo. But we didn’t lose any ships, and I didn’t-”

“Sir, another contact.” Matchstick said.

“I thought those things wouldn’t follow us.” Ahsoka said.

“Not following. Coming out of hyperspace. It’s a ship. It’s the Malevolence.”

“This is it. Valkyries get ready.”

“Yes ma’am.” Holly said. Just as Holly finished speaking a large ship came out of hyperspace, heading straight for the medical bay. Just as the fighter pilots were heading for the Malevolence, the   
giant ship shot an ion blast at the medical transporters. The blast hit the transporters and rendered them unable to move.

“We’ve got fighters coming in.” Ahsoka said.

“All Valkyries take evasive maneuvers and take out those fighters. Then head for the ion cannon.” Nadia ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.” The squad replied. Then the giant ship fired off another ion blast headed right for the pilots.

“Incoming!” 

“Make towards the edge of the ray now!” Anakin ordered.

“Valkyries fly downwards and out of the ray’s field.”

“Give it everything you’ve got!”

“Shadow 2, your speed is dropping. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sir. Just trying to keep it together.” Matchstick said.

“You can make it, Matchstick.” Anakin encouraged. But just as he said that, the side of Matchstick’s fighter exploded, sending him falling into one of the other pilots.

“Shadow Squadron, check in.” Anakin said sadly.

“We lost Matchstick and Tag.” Ahsoka said, “Shadows 6, 7, and 10 were caught in the ray.”

“How about you Nadia? How did the Valkyries do?” Anakin asked.

“Valkyries 6, and 8 were caught in the ray. Otherwise, the rest of us made it.” Nadia reported.

~

“Stay on course.” Master Plo said as the ships flew in close to the Malevolence.

“This flak is heavy.”

“All deflectors double front.” Anakin ordered.

“Valkyries take out those cannons that are firing at us. We’re giving Shadow Squadron an escort.” Nadia ordered.

“What about the plan?” Tex protested.

“What can I say, I like my plans how I like my men: reckless.”

“Well, as your Lieutenant, I disagree.” Tex fired back.

“Master, we need a new plan.” Ahsoka said

“We can make it, Ahsoka. Hang it there.”

“Don’t worry Kiddo, we got this.” Nadia said.

“Well, I don’t agree with this.” Tex said as she started firing on the cannons.

“Watch those towers everyone.” Anakin said.

“We’re too close, loosen up.” A clone protested before he was hit.

“Master, you and Nadia can make it. But everyone else is getting shot down.” Ahsoka protested, “Master!”

“If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire.” Master Plo said.

“Shadow Squadron, new target. We’re taking out the starboard ion cannon.” Anakin said.

“Valkyries, back to plan A, we’re taking out the portside ion cannon.” Nadia said at the same time as Anakin.

“Torpedoes away.” Anakin ordered as Shadow Squadron and the Valkyries launched their torpedoes. Luckily, the damage was good, and when Grievous ordered the ion cannon to fire, both ion cannons backfired, causing massive damage to the ship.

“Good work, Shadow Squadron, Valkyrie Squadron.” Master Plo praised.

“Nice job, Ahsoka.” Anakin said as the Togruta girl smiled.

“Well done, Valkyries.” Nadia said, “Now let’s see about recovering Valkyries 6 and 8."

~

“Anakin, Nadia, do you copy?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We’re here.” Anakin answered.

“Congratulations. It looks like your missions were a success.”

“Partially, but Grievous is still alive. The battle was pretty rough on our soldiers. We’re heading for the medical station.” 

“But you destroyed both ion cannons. You should be proud of yourselves.” Kaida interjected.

“Thank you, Kaida.” Nadia said happily.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it from here.” Obi-Wan said, “Right, Kaida?”

“That’s right.” Kaida answered, “You guys just get some rest. Don’t worry, we’ll call when we need you.”

“We’ll be waiting, Obi-Wan, Kaida.” Anakin said as he flew past the Valkyrie and the three other republic cruisers.

“All right, let’s finish what Anakin started.” Obi-Wan said, “Ahead full.” With that the Valkyrie and the republic cruisers started firing on the Malevolence.

~

“Lieutenant, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?” Obi-wan asked.

“She’s lost her primary shields and stabilizers, but this ship is so large it can take all the fire our cannons can give it.” Lieutenant Ayumi Fonda said from aboard the Valkyrie.

“We should probably ask for reinforcements.” Kaida suggested.

“Agreed.” Master Plo said.

“That’s why I’m here.” Anakin said as he and Ahsoka entered the bridge of the Valkyrie.

“Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?”

“Yes, Master. She is busy with a fleet of Separatists reinforcements nearby. She won’t be able to give us any support until she’s turned them away.”

“I suppose that means we’ll just have to make do with what we have.” Kaida said.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed.

“All ships fire on that bridge. Maximum fire power.” Kaida ordered.

~

“Master, I’m picking up a signal near the enemy vessel.” Ahsoka said, “Something just came out of hyperspace.”

“Is it enemy reinforcements, young one?” Selonna asked for Anakin.

“No, it looks like a Naboo ship.”

“Gunner, stand down.” Obi-Wan ordered, “What in the blazes are they doing out here?”

“Beat the shit out of me.” Kaida answered, “Can we try contacting them?”

“Naboo cruiser, identify yourself.” Ahsoka said.

“This is Senator Amidala.”

“Padme, what are you doing out here?” Anakin asked.

“Padme, who’s Padme?” Kaida asked Obi-Wan.

“A Naboo Senator for the Republic.”

“Thanks jackass, like I didn’t already figure that part out.”

“I was sent on a special mission.” Padme said while Obi-Wan and Kaida were talking, “The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty.”

“Get out of there as fast as you can.”

“Have we been hit?” C3PO asked as a tractor beam hit the ship.

“I’m afraid it’s much worse than that.” Padme answered.

“Padme, what's happening?”

“I’m being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam.” Padme said as her ship was pulled into a droid hanger.

“I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack.”

“Good. I like this girl. All ships continue-” Kaida started to order.

“No. Wait. Admiral, order our ships to stop firing.”

~

“Have you lost your Force damned mind? And where the fuck do you think your going?” Kaida asked Anakin as he turned to leave the bridge.

“Somebody has to save her skin.” Anakin replied, “Coming Master?”

“I thought you might invite me along.” Obi-Wan said with a sigh as he followed Anakin.

“And you thought you could just leave without me?” Kaida asked as she followed them, “We’ll take the Gypsy.”

“No you won’t. Not my baby.” Selonna called after them, “Well, shit.”

~

“I trust you’ve already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the senator.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin as the three boarded the Gypsy.

“Hey, nice ship.” Anakin said as he got to work tweaking the controls, “And yes, as a matter of fact, I have.”

“Great. We’re all going to die.” Kaida muttered as she leaned against the wall of the ship.

“But do we also have a plan B? Every operation needs a backup, Anakin.”

“I don’t have a backup… yet, but I do have a plan for getting on that ship.”

“Does it involve crashing this one? Because if the answer is ‘yes’ then Selonna is going to be PISSED.” 

“No. The enemies sensors are obviously damaged, so we’ll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock.”

“That’s your plan-” Obi-Wan said unimpressed, “Just fly there, land, and hope they don’t spot us, and walk in the door?”

“Basically.”

“Well, that’s about a stupid as stupid gets.” Kaida said, “Whatever, I’m in.”

“Well let’s get going.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin who nodded and started up the ship.

~

“If they spot us, then we’re all going to hell.” Kaida said from her spot, leaning against the wall of the ship.

“They’re too busy repairing the ship. They don’t have time to notice us.” Anakin soothed her.

“Whatever. I’m just here to make sure that the hyperdrive stays damaged. I’m not here to play hero and save my girlfriend.”

“What?! It’s not like that.”

“Anakin, she was only joking. Besides, subtlety has never been one of your strong points, Anakin.”

“Ugh. You too Master? But you know what, everything I know, I learned from you, Master.”

“Oh, if only that were true.”

~

“Anakin, you're crazy. Spinning is not flying.” Obi-Wan said as they stepped off of the ship.

“But it’s a good trick.” Anakin argued back.

“We do not want to be spotted.”

“Too late.” Kaida pointed to the droids. With a quick swipe of her crossguard they were nothing more than scrap on the floor.

“Well done.” Obi-Wan praised.

“Thank you.” Kaida replied as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt.

“You stay here R2.” Anakin told the droid.

~

“Yes?” Anakin said, answering his comlink, coming to a stop.

“Master. We received a transmission from the senator. We’re patching her through.”

“Padme?”

“Anakin.”

“Are you alright? Where are you?”

“On the lower levels. I’m fine, but I don’t know for how long. Droids are everywhere.”

“Obi-Wan, Kaida, and I are on board, too.”

“What? What are you doing here?” Padme said accusingly.

“We came to get you off this ship. Ahsoka, how can we get to the senator?”

“According to our scans, there seems to be a large open area in the center of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you.”

“We’re on our way. Did you hear that Padme?”

“I’ll be there.”

~

“I don’t see her, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said.

“She’s here, Master. I sense it.”

“Good. I’m glad somebody does.” Kaida grumbled.

“There.” Anakin said, pointing to where the blaster fire was. Igniting their lightsabers, the three jumped down to join the fight.

“Padme!” Anakin shouted when he saw her on a passing by cargo speeder, quickly jumping to her.

“And there he goes.” Kaida said to Obi-Wan.

“Indeed. Nice catch.” Obi-Wan shouted down to Anakin, “We’ll go fetch the droid.”

“And destroy the hyperdrive?”

“And destroy the hyperdrive.”

~

“Anakin. We got separated from your droid.”

“3PO.” Padme gasped.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it. We’ll meet you back at the Gypsy.”

“Wait. I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost restored.”

“See. This is why I say things.” Kaida pointed out.

“Well, we’re already heading in that direction.” Obi-Wan said into his comlink, “We’ll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline.”

~

“Is this it?” Kaida asked before they walked through the door.

“I'm definitely sure.” Obi-Wan answered when he saw the droids working. Suddenly the lights flicked on and hundreds of droids started marching out.

“Hello there.” Grievous said menacingly as he appeared before Kaida and Obi-Wan.

“General Kenobi, did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?”

“Anything is possible. You haven’t exactly impressed me today.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

“And what about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” Grievous said, looking at Kaida, specifically the many lightsabers that adorned her belt.

“The name is Kaida Ordo. I suggest you remember it.” Kaida said, reaching for her double bladed lightsaber.

“Hahaha. Kill them both.” Immediately the droids started firing at Kaida and Obi-Wan. Leaping away in sync, the two force sensitives tuned into the force and used it to end the rolling droidekas into the B2 super battle droids. Finally, Obi-Wan sent the last droideka rolling into Grievous’s path, the droid general barely stopping it. Giving Grievous a two finger salute, Obi-Wan called out to Kaida to join him and together the two ran out of the room and away from the hyperdrive.

“Guard the hyperdrive. I will deal with the Jedi, myself.”

~

“Well this is certainly fun.” Kaida said as they jumped onto a moving platform, Grievous not far behind.

“Define to me, my dear, your definition of fun.”

“This.” Kaida said as they jumped onto a giant metal hook, swinging around so that way they could face Grievous. Igniting her crossguard, Kaida gave Grievous a smirk before engaging him in brief combat before jumping to another platform with Obi-Wan

“See. This was fun.”

“Your view of fun might be a little skewed, darling.”

~

“Hold the Force damn ship.” Kaida called out to Anakin as she and Obi-Wan ran, deflecting blaster fire as they did. Making it back onto the ship, the four plus the droids made their way to the   
cockpit.

“I’ll contact the fleet.” Obi-Wan volunteered.

“R2, release the docking clamp.” Anakin said.

“What about the hyperdrive?” Kaida asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry. I left a little surprise for them.” Anakin said as he took off.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m trusting you.” As soon as she finished speaking, the ship started rattling as droid fighter pilots started blasting at them.

“Time for some clever tricks, Anakin.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Anakin replied.

“You know, this ship does have guns. Feel free to shoot back any time Anakin.” Kaida said sarcastically

“Little busy here, Kaida, why don’t you do it?” Anakin snapped back.

“I got it.” Padme said as she removed Obi-Wan from his seat.

“She seems to know her way around this ship.” Obi-Wan commented as Padme turned the ship’s blasters a complete one-eighty degrees and began shooting at the fighter pilots.

“Great shot, Senator.” Obi-Wan commented as she took out a droid pilot.

“Beginner’s luck.” The Senator said. Suddenly, R2 began to beep.

“Sir, R2 is telling me that the ship is activating it’s hyperdrive.”

“Don’t worry about it. That surprise I mentioned is about to kick in.”

“It better, or else your ass will be the one being kicked.” Kaida grumbled, “Hey, wait. Why are they sailing into the moon?”

“That’s the surprise.”

“Anakin, you cheeky son of a bitch.” Kaida said proudly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Anakin said as they flew to the Valkyrie.


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you still doing here, Anakin? You should be getting some rest.” Kaida said as she walked onto the bridge of the Resolute.

“I’ll get some rest after we find General Grievous.” Anakin said with a yawn.

“If you don’t get some rest, I’m going to have to hit you with my scythe hilt till you're unconscious.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Anakin said, crossing his arms.

“Try me.”

“Alright you two, cut it out.” Obi-Wan said as he joined them, “Now Anakin, any information about General Grievous?”

“Clone intelligence spotted him in the Balmorra system. But that was weeks ago. Since then, he vanished.”

“Well, unlike you, maybe he’s getting some much-needed rest.” Obi-Wan observed.

“Excuse me General. Incoming transmission from Commander Cody.” Yularen said.

“General Kenobi, General Skywalker, General Ordo.” Cody’s holographic figure greeted.

“Cody. How goes the inspections?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The tracking station in Pastil is fully operational.” Cody reported, “Captain Rex and I are proceeding to the outpost in the Rishi system.”

“Good. Report back once you’ve arrived.” Obi-Wan instructed.

“Copy that. Cody out.” Cody said before his holographic image disappeared.

“Good man, that Cody.” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I have to agree. Your work husband is very good at what he does.”

“Work husband?”

“Yeah, you know, the guy or gal that you always work with to the point where the two of you are inseparable? That’s a work husband or work wife.”

“Ah, I see.” Obi-Wan said before turning and seeing Anakin’s worried face, “Don’t worry Anakin. If General Grievous comes anywhere near this quadrant, we’ll know about it.”

~

“Commander Cody, do you copy? Captain Rex, please respond.” Admiral Yularen said, trying to contact the clones.

“They should have checked in from the Rishi station hours ago.” Kaida said worriedly.

“Well Anakin, it appears your captain follows orders as well as you do.” Obi-Wan jested.

“Hmm. Perhaps Cody is boring Rex with standard procedures and protocol.” 

“Yes ladies, you're both pretty. Can we get back to work on our own boring procedure now?” Kaida asked, “We need a strategy on how to find Grievous.

“You’re right.” Anakin admitted.

“Well, while you do that, I’m going to go find a way to check in on the boys.” Kaida said as she started to leave the bridge.

“And how are you going to do that?” Anakin asked.

“With the force.” Kaida responded.

“If you find them, tell them I said hello.”

~

Kaida made her way to her quarters. Once inside, she kneeled on the floor and tried to connect to the force. Imagining the Rishi outpost in her mind, Kaida tried to project her consciousness onto the base, but it just wasn’t working.

“Dammit, come on.” Kaida muttered to herself as she tried slipping into a deep meditative trance before projecting her consciousness to Rishi. 

~

“Captain, what is going on here?” Kaida asked as soon as she spotted the captain. 

“General! How are you here?” Rex asked, astonished.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I hear blaster fire. What is happening?”

“The Separatists are trying to take over the base.”

“Then why haven’t you turned off the all clear beacon?”

“The Separatist hard-wired the all clear signal. The only way to turn it off is to blow up the base.”

“And I take it, that's what you are trying to do now?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Alright. I’ll go alert the other Generals of what’s going on here. Just try to stay alive as long as you can.”

~

“Anakin, Obi-Wan!” Kaida shouted as she stumbled onto the bridge.

“Kaida!” Anakin said, running to her side to help hold her up, “What’s going on.”

“I projected my consciousness onto Rishi and was able to speak with Captain Rex.”

“And? Are they okay?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No. Rishi is being attacked by the Separatists.”

“Generals! The all clear signal has been disabled.” Yularen said, running up to the generals, “The Rishi base has stopped transmitting.”

“Grievous.” Anakin snarled.

“Sound the invasion alarm.” Obi-Wan instructed, “Let’s get the fleet underway.”

“Well done, Kaida.” Obi-Wan said, turning to the blonde.

“Thanks. But I don’t think I’m the one deserving the praise. Save that for your Work Husband.” Kaida joked.

“Indeed I might.” Obi-Wan joked back.

~

“Thank the Force you two are okay.” Kaida said, hugging both Rex and Cody as they stepped off the transporter.

“You should have seen Kaida.” Anakin teased, “She was worrying about you two like a mother hen worrying about her chicks.”

“Thank you, General. But as you can see, you didn’t need to worry.” Rex said, trying to appease her.

“I suppose I didn’t. Not when you have a couple of capable soldiers behind you.” Kaida said, turning to Echo and Fives, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Now, I believe the two of you have earned   
some metals.”

~

“On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for your valiant service, and we honor your comrade’s sacrifice.” Obi-Wan said.

“Your new unit is lucky to have you.” Kaida smiled.

“I’d be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere.” Anakin said as he clipped the metals onto Echo and Fives’ armor. Then the three generals bowed to the clones who in turn, saluted their generals. Then the generals took their leave, Kaida complaining to Anakin that he should get some rest.

“Congratulations. You’re not shinies anymore.”

~

“How are you doing?” Kaida asked Rex as she caught him in the hallway.

“Fine, General. Why?”

“Cut the shit. I know that isn’t true, I can feel it in the force. Now, are you going to tell me what’s really going on.”

“It’s Hevy, sir. He shouldn’t have been so reckless. He knew that you had found us and were sending reinforcements, but he blew up the base anyway, and with him inside.”

“Indeed. He made the ultimate sacrifice by giving up his life. But you wish he hadn’t.”

“He was a great soldier. He deserved to live another day.”

“That he was.” Kaida soothed as she tried to console Rex as he cried.


	10. Chapter 10

“Congratulations Anakin. Your resourcefulness always amazes me.” Obi-Wan congratulated.

“Yes, you did good work out there today.” Kaida chimed in.

“Thank you, Master, Kaida.” Anakin said dejectedly.

“You look troubled.” Obi-Wan stated.

“I lost R2 in the field.”

“Oh, Anakin, I am so sorry. I know how much that droid meant to you.” Kaida apologized.

“But don’t forget that R2 units are a dime a dozen. I’m sure you’ll find a suitable replacement.”

“Obi’s right, Anakin, keep your chin up.”

“I could take a squad out there, track him down.” Anakin said hopefully.

“Anakin, it’s only a droid. You know attachment is not acceptable for a Jedi.”

“It’s not just that, Master. Uh, how do I put this?” Anakin looked away, embarrassed, “I didn’t wipe R2’s memory.”

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, shocked, “He’s still programmed with our tactics and base locations? What possessed you not to erase that droid’s memory?”

“If the Separatists get a hold of him…. Anakin, how could you be so reckless?” Kaida demanded.

“Masters,” Ahsoka cut in, “sometimes R2 having that extra information has come in handy.”

“Well, then find that droid, Anakin. Our necks might very well depend on it.” Obi-Wan ordered, causing Anakin to smile in relief.

“Right away, Master.”

“If you need any help, Anakin, just let me know.” Kaida said, “Like Obi said, our necks depend on this droid.”

~

“Alright everyone, Anakin’s droid R2 has gone missing. Ayumi, prep the Gypsy, if Anakin finds that droid we have to be ready. Nadia, I want you and your squad out there searching for that secret base Grievous might have. Let’s get this plan into action, am I understood.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

~

  
  
  


“I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe I’m flying you to an unknown location all so that way Skyfreak can find his nightmare droid.” Selonna grumbled as she navigated the Gypsy.

“Nightmare droid? R2 isn’t a nightmare droid and you know it.” Kaida defended. 

“He is keeping us from finding Grievous’s secret base and he’s Anakin’s droid. All that considered, he is the basic description of a nightmare droid.”

“Well, I disagree with you. I think that R2 is a nice droid. And given his memory of all of our bases and forms of operation, I think he’s a very useful droid.”

“His memory is what makes him a nightmare.” Selonna said, putting her foot down. 

“Let’s agree to disagree. But it doesn’t matter because we are emerging from hyperspace.” As Kaida spoke, they jumped out of hyperspace. Up ahead was the Twilight, flying towards the gas like planet in front of them.

“That’s them. Contact Anakin, let him know we are here.”

“Roger that.” Selonna said a few minutes later Anakin picked up.

“This is Skywalker.”

“Anakin. I’m pulling up behind you as we speak. So this is where you think R2 is?”

“Yes, but that’s not all. We also picked up a Separatist Battle Sphere on our scanners. I just contacted Obi-Wan. He should be here soon.”

“So you think R2 is on our Separatist listening post. Well done on finding it. Now, I trust Obi-Wan told you to back off?”

“He might have.” Anakin said.

“And are we going to listen to him?” Kaida asked with a grin.

“Probably not.”

~

“All this moisture is corroding my servo-motors.” One droid complained.

“Go up to level eight. Get your head adjusted. It feels great.” The other replied.

“That’ll feel gre-” The other droid started to say before it was slashed down by Kaida’s crossguard.

“What the…?” The other droid started to say before it was shot at and taken out by Rex. Nodding to both Anakin and Kaida, the group took off, heading for wherever R2 was located.

“Alright, Stubby. Get to work.” Anakin said to the R3 droid as they approached one of the station’s computers.

“We are here.” Rex said, pointing to the holomap that R3 brought up, “The reactors are thirty levels below us, there.”

“Ahsoka, you take the squad and blow up those reactors. Gravity will do the rest.” Anakin said as he handed Ahsoka his pack, “Kaida and I will meet you in the landing bay.”

“Where are you two going?” Ahsoka asked.

“We’re just gonna have a little look around.” Anakin answered.

“I hope you two find R2 in one piece.”

~

“We found the reactor room, sir.” Rex said through his comlink to Anakin, “The alarm triggered another security door, ray-shielded.”

“This could take awhile to bypass.” Ahsoka chimed in.

“Good luck with that.” Anakin said sarcastically as he hung up.

“Anakin.” Kaida said worriedly.

“What is it?”

“I sense something in the force. It’s Grievous. I have to get back to Ahsoka. She’s too young to fight him alone.”

“Alright. You head to the thirtieth level and I’ll go find R2.”

“Good luck.”

“You too."

~

“Where is the fight you promised me, youngling?” Kaida heard Grievous snarl from her place in the air duct. Spotting Ahsoka in hiding, Kaida crawled her way through the air duct and popped out over Ahsoka. Kaida landed quietly beside her and held her finger to her lips, a sign to be quiet. Then Ahsoka’s comlink went off.

“Ahsoka, it’s me, Rex. There are only two of us left. Should we abort the mission?” Ahsoka looked at Kaida, desperate for someone else to give the orders. In acknowledgement, Kaida shook her head no and Ahsoka nodded in response.

“No, complete the mission. Set the charges and rendezvous at the landing bay.”

“But, sir-” Rex protested.

“That is an order from both me and Ahsoka, captain.” Kaida hissed quietly into the comlink.

“We’ll keep the general busy. Ahsoka out.” Ahsoka ended the conversation.

“Come here, child. I’m looking for you. So far, you have failed to impress me.”

“Goldie, over here.” Ahsoka whispered out to the R3 unit.

“Uh, Ahsoka, something tells me that is not a good idea.” Kaida warned but it was too late, Goldie had shined its light on the two girls.

“Goldie, no!” Ahsoka gasped as she flinched away from the light. The two barely managed to avoid the blue lightsaber that followed.

“There you are. Ah, and I see Ordo has joined you. Your lightsabers will make an excellent addition to my collection.”

““Ahsoka, we’re in the reactor….” Rex was heard speaking into the comlink before it was smashed to bits by Grievous.

“Your friends won’t be able to help you. You’re stuck with me.” 

“Ahsoka, the shelves.” Kaida whispered to the Togruta girl. Taking the hint, Ahsoka rolled through one shelf while Kaida rolled through another, barely escaping Grievous’s lightsaber strike. Then the two ran elsewhere in the storage room in order to wait out Grievous.

~   
  


On top of the shelves, Kaida and Ahsoka watched as Grievous scoured the storage unit looking for them. Eventually, he rounded the corner and saw the R3 unit known as Goldie. But instead of attacking it, Grievous spoke.

“R3, what have you to report?”

“Beep, beep, be be, beep.” The droid beeped.

“That stubby little backstabber.” Ahsoka snarled angrily.

“Ahsoka shhhhh.” Kaida shushed, “I am trying to listen.”

“Sorry Master.” Ahsoka whispered.

“So Skywalker has come for his R2 unit.” Grievous laughed, “Go and make certain they do not escape.” The droid beeped again before leaving. Grievous laughed one more time before resuming his search for the two girls.

~

“Whatever you do, stay by my side, Ashoka.” Kaida whispered as they crept around the back of the storage unit, lightsabers drawn.   
  


“Master, I’m fine.” Ahsoka whispered back as she deactivated her lightsaber and stepped out, only to be caught by the throat by Grievous.

“Another lightsaber to add to my collection.” Grievous said as he picked up Ahsoka’s lightsaber and ignited it.

“Not on your life, tinhead.” Kaida growled back as she stepped out into the light, the yellow blades of her staffsaber making a soothing ‘were’ sound.

“Give up. My spy droid, R3, has trapped your precious Master, youngling. And I am about to eliminate your other Master. When I’ve finished with the two of you, he’s next.”

“You’re wrong.” Ahsoka gasped for breath, “He’s gone by now and he’s going to blow up your precious spy station.”

“Not this time.” Grievous laughed before he threw Ahsoka into the wall and turned his lightsabers on Kaida.

~

“Master!” Ahsoka yelled as she woke up to see Kaida taking on Grievous alone, his brute strength slightly overwhelming her.

“Ahsoka, head for the air duct.”

“But, Master, I can help.” Ahsoka protested, reaching for her lightsaber.

“Not this time. Now go. I’ll be right behind you.” Kaida ordered. Ahsoka nodded and used the force to climb back up the shelves and to the air duct. Calming her mind, Kaida used the force to push Grievous away from her before letting out a stream of lightning at the droid general. Temporarily stunning Grievous, Kaida jumped up to the air duct and found Ahsoka waiting for her.

“Now let’s meet up with your master at the landing bay.”

~

“Good. Now use your lightsaber to cut through this metal and we can take out those Fighter Pilot droids.” Kaida instructed the Padawan, who did as she was told. Once the metal was cut, Ahsoka used the force to push it out of the way. Kaida and Ahsoka then landed on two of the large fighter droids.

“Now cut off their heads.” Kaida instructed as she proceeded to cut off the head of one of the droids before jumping to the other to cut off its head.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka said, mimicking Kaida.

“So, what did we miss?” Kaida asked as she and Ahsoka joined Anakin on the ground.

“Oh, the usual.” Anakin said sarcastically, “It was foolish of you to try to take on Grievous by yourself, Ahsoka. You’re lucky Kaida went to help you.”

“Well, I was leading the mission, and it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Ahsoka defended.

“Children, can we please focus on deactivating these droids?” Kaida asked as she used her yellow staffsaber to block all incoming blaster fire.

“Did he tell you your stubby little gold droid pal works for him?” Anakin asked, ignoring Kaida’s plea.

“He might have mentioned it.” Ahsoka said back, “I guess we were all fooled.”

“We?” Kaida asked, getting into the middle of the argument.

“Okay, me.” Ahsoka admitted.

  
“General Skywalker, there are fuel cells over here.” Rex called out, breaking up the argument for good.

“Get ready, Rex.” Anakin called back as he used the force to lift up the fuel cell and tossed it at the droids. Rex then fired at it and it exploded on the droids, ending the fight. Then the hanger doors opened.

“R2 did it.” Ahsoka said happily.

“Of course he did it.” Anakin said proudly.

“Yeah, yeah. We know you're proud of your nightmare droid. Now let’s get going.” Kaida called as she ran to the Twilight.   
  


“What did you just call my droid?” Anakin asked.

“You heard me.”

~

“So let me get this straight Anakin. You risked the mission, all of your men, Kaida’s life, even your Padawan to save a droid.” Obi-Wan asked angrily.

“Listen Obi,” Kaida said, standing up for a guilty looking Anakin, “R2 found the listening post, and he saved our lives. We couldn’t just leave him there. So cut the shit, alright?”

“Well, I never.” Obi-Wan said, looking offended.

“Damn right you never. And you’ll continue to ‘never’ by keeping your mouth shut. We clear?”

“Yes, Kaida. I suppose we are.” Obi-Wan said before his transmission ended.

“Thank you, Kaida, for sticking up for me.” Anakin said.

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, about R2 being a so called ‘nightmare droid.’”

  
  



	11. Jedi Crash

“How long till we reach General Secura and her ships?” Kaida asked Ayumi, the black haired woman typing furiously on the ship's navicomputer , her  heterochromia eyes racing across the computer screen. 

“By my calculations we should reach General Secura at the same time as General Skywalker.” Ayumi said.

“And when is that?” Selonna asked.

“An hour at the most.”

“That’s not good enough.” Kaida frowned, “See if we can go any faster.” Then Kaida turned to Selonna.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’ll have the Gypsy prepped in case we need to board Aayla’s ship.” Selonna said to Kaida. 

“Good. I’ll tell Val and Nadia to be on standby.” Kaida nodded.

“Anything I can do to help?” Brax asked as he joined the two women.

“I’ll leave you in charge of flying the Gypsy. If we board Secura’s ship, I’ll have you break off to another location that is secure for evac. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes, Boss.” Brax saluted as he and Selonna left the bridge of the Valkyrie.

“Lieutenant Fonda, keep working on getting this ship moving faster.” Kaida ordered Ayumi, “Sergeant Nicks, patch me in to Skywalker’s ship. The two of us need to form a plan on how we’re going to save Aayla’s curvy behind.”

“Patching you in now.” Bright blue haired Tolua said as she typed away.

“Skywalker here.” Anakin’s voice flowed throughout the bridge of the ship.

“Anakin.” Kaida greeted, “So, what’s the plan?”

~

“Force dammit Anakin.” Kaida grumbled as she watched the reckless Jedi jump from the Republic transport to the wing of the Gypsy, struggling for a few seconds to find his grip. Pressing the button on her com pad, Kaida phoned Anakin, who was currently jumping from her ship to the back of a super droid.

“Are you trying to give me a Force damn heart attack?” Kaida demanded to Anakin through her com but he didn’t reply, instead he used the droid to fly to one of the holes in Aayla’s ship.

“Well fuck me then. After him Brax.” Kaida sighed as she pointed to the hole that Anakin jumped through, “Lower the ramp while you're at it. Oh, and I forgot to mention. Anakin has a ship docking at the back of the cruiser, so I’m sending you back to the Valkyrie.” Kaida said as she and Val made their way to the ramp.

“Roger that, Boss.”

“Hey, Kaida.” Val called out to her, “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“This is Anakin’s plan, so no.” Kaida said before she jumped through the hole and after Anakin. Igniting her crossguard, Kaida started taking out the droids that Anakin left behind, Val right behind her with his pistols.

“Anakin slow down for one damn minute.” Kaida called out to the young Jedi as Ahsoka and Rex joined up from the rear.

“No. You speed up.” Anakin called back.

“I’m going to kill that boy one day.” Kaida growled as she cut her way through the droids. Finally she caught up to Anakin, who plunged his lightsaber through a droid and then used the force to push that droid towards a group of other battle droids, taking them out and finally granting the party access to Aayla Secura and Commander Bly.

“Nice entrance, Skywalker.” Aayla greeted with a nod and a swing of her blade, “How do you plan to get us out of this mess?”

“Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak.” Anakin said as they all ran through the halls. Finally they turned the corner, only to spot a single droid.

“Uh, hold it?” The droid said uncertainly as Anakin reignited his lightsaber. Then the door behind the droid opened to reveal reinforcements. 

“Ah, ha-ha!” The droid said happily. Falling back, the group continued onward till they made it to the ship.

“We made it.” Ahsoka said happily as she activated the gangway.

“Thank fuck.” Kaida said with a happy sigh as she deactivated her crossguard. But then an explosion rocked the ship, sending a burst of fire roaring through the hallways, taking out several clones before closing in on the group. Noticing the fire before anyone else, Kaida felt her eyes widen as she gasped. Her gasp alerted Anakin who turned around to see the fire racing towards them.

“It’s too late.” Anakin said to Kaida, who nodded before using the Force to push Val and the others onto the ship.

“Master! General!” Val and Ahsoka shouted out at the same time as Anakin used the Force to close the door while Kaida made sure that no one rushed back out from the ship. Then the two turned their attention to the flames.

“We do this together, Ani.” Kaida said as she closed her eyes, centering herself as she used the force to close one of the hallway doors to protect the ship from the flames, beside her, Anakin mimicked her. The door in front of them groaned and creaked before giving out, sending the flames hurling towards their bodies. Kaida screamed in pain as the broken door collided into her body, the force of the flames sending both Kaida and Anakin flying. Hitting her head hard, Kaida felt herself start to black out. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the feeling of being held and someone yelling out her name and to hold on.

~

  
  


“I need you with Commander Bly up on the bridge right now.” Aayla said to Ahsoka as she entered the medical room. Anakin and Kaida were laying opposite from each other, both attached to a breathing mask. In front of Kaida stood Val, holding her hand as he mumbled encouraging thoughts to the mercenary. 

“I should stay.” Ahsoka argued, “Commander Bly doesn’t need my help. Anakin and Kaida do.”

“You can help them by getting this ship to safety.” General Secura pointed out.

“The General is right kid.” Val said as he stepped away from Kaida and squeezed Ahsoka’s shoulder reassuringly, “Go. I’ll look after the Generals.” Ahsoka was about to open her mouth in protest when Bly appeared at the door.

“General Secura, we have a problem.”

“What is it Commander?” Aayla asked.

“In our haste to escape the navicomputer’s coordinates were inputted incorrectly. And, well, we’re headed right for a star.” With that, Bly left the medical room, Ahsoka and Secura right behind him. Val on the other hand chose to stay behind to look after his two Generals.

“Oh, Kaida.” Val said as he picked up her hand again, “Here’s hoping that kid can get us out of this mess.”

~

  
  


“Anakin and Kaida don’t have much time. We have to find help tonight” Aayla said as she observed the two’s condition in the makeshift tent the group had been able to salvage together from the crash. Thankfully Ahsoka’s flying skills had sent them crashing into a nearby planet and not the star they were originally targeted to hit. 

“Okay, you and Bly go south.” Ahsoka said, coming up with a plan, “Rex, Val, and I will stay here with Kaida and Anakin.”

“No, Ahsoka. In order to get help quickly, we must work together.”

“I can’t just leave them!” Ahsoka protested, “Master, I know if I was hurt, they would never leave me behind.”

“I know this is hard, Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go now.” Aayla said firmly before her tone softened, “There is nothing more we can do for them.”

“General Secura is right, kid.” Val said as he came up behind Ahsoka. He gave Kaida a sad and dejected look before taking a shaky breath, “We need to find a way off this planet. As a leader, it is your job to do what is best for the group. Even if that means leaving them behind for now.” Val gave Ahsoka a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before kneeling in front of his general, “Right now we just have to have faith. Faith that what we’re doing is the right thing to do.” Ahsoka looked at Anakin and Kaida and bit her lip. Then she turned away and took a huge breath before raising her hand to her forehead to survey the surrounding area.

“General Secura, look.” Bly said as he approached Aayla, Ahsoka and Val with a sketch, “We’re not the only ones here on this planet. There has to be some kind of something here.” Just as he finished speaking, a low roar echoed throughout the brush.

“If you don’t mind me asking, General Secura, where exactly are we going?” Bly asked.

“To go find the people who live on this planet.” Aayla answered.

“Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are.”

“It seems to me that the people we are looking for live near giant trees.” Ahsoka said as she analyzed the drawing. 

“Very perceptive, Padawan.” Aayla said.

“Yeah, good job, kid.” Val praised.

“Be strong, Masters,” The Togruta said as she approached Kaida and Anakin’s unconscious bodies to say goodbye, “just a little bit longer. Rex will watch over you.”

“It is time to go.” Aayla said, a small reassuring smile on her face.

“Don’t worry kid.” Rex said, “I’ll take good care of them.” Ahsoka nodded as she stood up and turned away from the makeshift tent.

“Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet.” Aayla said.

“Got it, General Secura.” Rex nodded, “Hey kid…” Rex turned to Ahsoka, “good luck.”

“Come on, guys. Let’s move out!” General Secura ordered.

~

  
  


“General? You should stay down. Get some rest.” Rex protested as Kaida rose to a sitting position, reaching for one of her lightsabers.

“Rex…” Kaida gasped out in pain as she moved from grabbing her lightsaber to grabbing her side. 

“It’s okay, General. You’re safe here.”

“No… be, behind you.” Kaida barely pointed to the avian quadruped, who jumped out of the brush and charged at Rex, lifting him up in the air before slamming him back down, the creature pinning Rex beneath it. Unable to move, Rex began to struggle as he tried to free his arms so that he could move for his blasters.

“Rex!” Kaida gasped out in pain as she tried to help by raising to her feet, but she collapsed back down. Choosing to go another route, Kaida let out a stream of lightning towards the avian creature’s tail. Letting out a scream of pain, the creature let go of Rex and ran off into the brush. Letting out a relieved sigh, Kaida fell forward onto her stomach, her forehead hitting the dirt.

“General!” Rex said as he ran over to her. Picking her up, Rex repositioned her so that way he was cradling the upper half of her body.

“I’m… I’m glad you’re okay.” Kaida smiled weakly.

“General…” Rex whispered as he brushed his thumb over her cheek before stiffening, “Forgive me. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Take off your helmet for me?” Kaida asked softly, trailing her hand up his arm in jagged and injured movements. Letting out a sigh, Rex lowered Kaida onto his lap before reaching up to remove his helmet. Once off, she could see the tiniest traces of a blush on his cheeks.

“You look so much more handsome without your helmet on.” Kaida choked out with a small yet pained laugh.

“Thank you, General.” Rex turned away, embarrassment flooding him as the blush returned across his cheeks and nose.

“So handsome.” Kaida murmured as she was finally able to lift her hand to his cheek, turning him to look her in the eyes, “From the gold fleck in your irises all the way down to your perfect smile.”

“General…” Rex trailed off as he grabbed her hand that was cradling his cheek.

“I know you're going to tell me that you’re a clone. That you look the same as everyone else. But to me, no one holds the same beauty that you do.”

“General, I…”

“Mmmm.” Kaida groaned out in pain as she clutched her side, “I’m pretty I broke at least three ribs.” 

“Have patience. Ahsoka and the others will find help.”

“If I live through this, do me a favor…”

“What is it, General.”

“Go out to dinner with me.”

“General, I… I can’t.”

“You don’t feel the same way.” Kaida murmured, disappointment racing across her features as she slipped her hand away from Rex’s cheek.

“It’s not that, General. It goes against Regs for clones to have relationships. I’m sorry, but I can’t go out with you.”

“So this blasted war is keeping me from you then. Damn it.” Kaida groaned both in disappointment and in pain. Meanwhile, above her, Rex was worrying his lip. 

“At least now I can die knowing I’ve confessed how I really feel about you.” Kaida joked.

“No, General. I won’t let you die on me. You’re too important to m- I mean to everyone.”

“I know Rex, it was just a joke. I have too much of my father’s stubbornness for me to just die on a deserted planet.” For a while it went quiet as Kaida rested herself on Rex’s lap, shifting slightly in order to get more comfortable. After several minutes, Rex broke the silence.

  
“General?” 

“Yes?”

“If we do this then we’ll have to be careful. No one, and I mean no one can know.”

“Do you mean?” Kaida asked as she struggled to sit up.

“You’re too important to me cyar’ika.” Rex said as he tucked a strand of wheat colored hair behind her ear. Kaida blushed slightly before she closed the distance between the two, touching her nose to his.

“You speak Mando’a?” Kaida asked.

“Yes.” Rex breathed out shakily.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Kaida whispered before leaning in to seal her words with a kiss. Rex leaned further, deepening the kiss as the two moved in sync. Kaida moaned happily as Rex granted her access to his mouth, slipping in her tongue and running them along his teeth before finally dancing with his tongue. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, exploring each other's mouths and bodies before they finally pulled away, panting.

“You should rest, General.” Rex said, smiling down at her.

“Rex.” Kaida mumbled. 

“Yes, General.”

“We’re dating now Force dammit, you could at least call me by my name.” Kaida pouted

“I’m sorry. I suppose it will take some time getting used to. But Kaida, you should get some rest.”

“Alright. Are you sure you don’t want any company?”

“Rest.” Rex insisted as he kissed Kaida.

“You drive a hard bargain.” Kaida whispered as they pulled away, “Now help me back to the tent.”

“Of course, Gen- I mean Kaida.”

~

  
  


“Kaida… Kaida wake up.” Anakin groaned out as he struggled to his feet.

“What is it?” Kaida said as she sat up into a sitting position. 

“Generals. You should get some rest.” Rex said once he noticed the two were up.

“I can’t rest.” Anakin choked out, “Rex, they’re coming. I can hear them. We must fight.” Anakin was a panting mess by the time he finished speaking, clutching onto Rex in order to stay upward. Upon hearing Anakin say something was coming for them, Kaida struggled to her feet as well, grabbing onto the side of the tent for stability. Just as she managed to get to her feet, three of the creatures from before came out of the tall grass. 

“I’ll… I’ll take the one in the back.” Kaida groaned as she reached her hand out, ready to zap the creatures with electricity. Then the creatures charged at them. Kaida was able to take out one with a zap of lightning to the heart, while Rex took out another with a shot to the eye. But the third creature managed to charge the three of them, sending Anakin and Rex dodging off to the side. Unfortunately Kaida wasn’t able to avoid the beast and let out a groan of pain as the creature’s head ran right into her side. Kaida could hear a few more ribs cracking as she was thrown away from the creature and landed right next to Anakin. 

“Damn.” Kaida groaned as she tried to get up on her feet but was unable. Just as she was about to give up, she saw Ahsoka, Bly, Val, and some lemur-like creature come to their rescue. Tying rope around the legs of the creature, Kaida watched as Ahsoka and the lemur-like sentient were able to subdue the monster.

“Masters!” Ahsoka cried out as she ran over to Kaida and Anakin.

“Good to see you, Snips.” Anakin said with a weak smile.

“This is Wag Too.” Ahsoka introduced, “He’s a healer. He can make you well again.”

“Nice to meet you Wag Too.” Kaida smiled.

“Don’t you worry. I can fix you right up.” Wag too reassured.

“Here. Put your arms around me.” Val instructed Kaida, who did as she was told. Then Val lifted her up into his arms, hooking one of his arms under her knees and the other along her back.

“Are you sure you can carry General Ordo? We could make a stretcher for her, like we’re doing for General Skywalker.” Rex voiced up, a jealous bite in his voice. Val gave Rex a strange look, which went unnoticed given that he was wearing his helmet.

“I can carry her just fine, Captain. Thank you for your concern.” 

“He’s right. Back when he was a cadet I used to make him walk for miles carrying me as part of his training. This should be no sweat for him.” Kaida answered before she yawned, the day’s activities wearing her down.

“If you're sure, General.” Rex said stiffly.

“What’s up with him?” Val whispered in Kaida’s ear.

“I’ll tell you later. A whole lot went down while you were gone and Ani was unconscious.”

“You better tell me.” Val said as he started walking toward where the Lurmen village was, “Now rest, General. The more you rest, the sooner you will heal.” Making their way to the village, Kaida opened up one of her eyes to see Aayla giving her a concerned look. Did she have pity for the injuries Kaida sustained or did she sense Rex’s increasingly growing worry and jealousy. Speaking of Rex, Kaida turned and saw Rex clutching his left arm.

“You’re injured.” Kaida said to Rex with a frown.

“I’m alright, General. To be honest I’m more worried about you.” Rex let slip. Underneath her she felt Val stiffen slightly as he processed those words before he relaxed again.

“Thank you, Captain. But I assure you my injuries are nothing time won’t heal.” Kaida smiled, feeling a bit more at ease as she felt Rex’s worry in the Force start to ease.

“Ummm…. Snips.” Anakin said uncertainly, grabbing everyone’s attention. Turning to look at where Bly and Ahsoka placed him on the ground, Kaida chuckled when she saw the Lurmen surrounding Anakin curiously. 

“Popular, are we, Ani?” Kaida teased as Val carried her over to Wag Too’s pod and set her down on the ground. Once she was settled, Val left, only to return carrying Anakin. Mimicking what he had done with Kaida, Val gently set Anakin down on the ground beside Kaida before turning to leave.

“If you need anything, just shout. Other than that, I’ll leave everything to the healer.”

“Thank you Val.” Kaida whispered, before she settled down to rest. Minutes later, Wag Too entered with a few rags in his hands.

“The oil from the pods will aid in the healing process.” Wag Too said as he placed the oil soaked rags on Anakin and Kaida’s faces and bare chests, “Don’t worry. You’ll be well in no time.”

“Thank you Wag Too.” Kaida smiled from under the rag.

“Of course. Do you need me to get you a blanket. I’m sorry that I had to remove your clothes but they needed to be removed in order for the oil to reach your skin.”

“That would be appreciated. I wouldn’t want Anakin to have a perverted moment and sneak a peek at my breasts.”

“Hey.” Anakin said from under the rag, turning to look at her but unable to see her, “Like I would ever even risk it. I’m pretty sure you’d kill me.”

“Damn straight. Consider yourself lucky that Val took my lightsabers to clean them. Otherwise I would fillet you now.”

“Well in that case, if you can’t harm me.” Anakin joked as he pretended to lift the rag.

“Anakin! So help me Force.” Kaida said as she let out a jolt of lightning into Anakin’s shoulder.

“Ow! I was only joking.” Anakin protested.

“Well I’m going to rest now.” Kaida said as she turned her head away from Anakin.

“You’re no fun.” Anakin said as he closed his eyes.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar'ika: sweetheart, darling, beloved  
> Ni Kar'tayl Gar Darasuum: I love you


	12. Defenders of the Peace

“Generals.” Bly greeted as he walked into Wag Too’s pod.

“What is it, Commander?” Anakin asked with a groan.

“We’ve got a Separatist ship incoming.” Bly said. 

“But this is neutral space.” Wag too protested.

“It won’t be neutral for long if the Separatists have their way.” Kaida said as she sat up with a low grunt of pain.

“Help us up.” Anakin groaned as he tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by Ahsoka and Wag Too.

“Don’t struggle.” Wag Too protested, “I’m sorry but the two of you are too injured to move.”

“What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?” Te Watt Kaa demanded as he entered the pod.

“Father, you can’t blame them.” Wag Too said defensively.

“He’s right. The Separatists don’t even know we’re here.” Ahsoka said, standing up.

“And they can’t know. We’ve got to hide.” Aayla spoke up.

“Your presence here endangers us.” Te Watt Kaa insisted, “You must leave before your enemies find you.”

“I’ll carry General Ordo.” Val said to Aayla as he slid his arms underneath her body, bringing her close to his chest as he stood, “My brothers can help carry General Skywalker.”

“But you will need our help.” Ahsoka insisted, ignoring Val’s words as she approached the Lurmen leader, “You can’t fight them alone.”

“We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than to kill others.” The Lurmen leader insisted.

“You're going to surrender?” Ahsoka asked, shocked, “But how can you-”

“Ahsoka, stop.” Anakin sighed, “If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won’t force them into war.”

“Anakin is right. Now come on, we have to get going.” Kaida said, her arms wrapped around Val’s neck, the bandages around her bare chest and middle flexing under the strain of her position, “Val, be a dear and also grab my clothes for me.”

“Of course General.” Val said as he leaned back down and used one hand to grab her clothing, the other moving to a line itself across her whole back for support. Grabbing her breast plate and shirt, Val gently placed them on Kaida’s stomach. 

“And my weapons?”

“On my belt, don’t worry.”

“Good. Well then I’m ready to go, how is everyone else?” Kaida asked, giving the Lurmen leader a pointed look.

“See to it that they leave.” Tee Watt Kaa said before he turned around and left the pod, “I must see what our new visitors want.”

“Where’s Rex?” Kaida asked, suddenly panicked. What if the Separatists had gotten a hold of him?

“I’m here, Ma’am.” Rex said as he walked into the pod. Kaida let out a relieved sigh, one that did not go unnoticed by Val and Secura.

“You have got to tell me what went on with the two of you. It’s been three days, when are you going to tell me?” Val whispered in Kaida’s ear.

“When we have time and it’s in private.” Kaida whispered back.

“Fine.” Val whispered before turning to Rex, “Captain, would you mind assisting the Commander with General Skywalker? I’ll be carrying General Ordo.”

“Right.” Rex nodded, although Kaida could feel small jealous waves coming from him.

“Here. You’ll need these.” Wag Too said as he packed some medicines into Ahsoka’s backpack.

“Thank you.” Ahsoka said with a small smile as she turned to her master who was being lifted up by Bly and Rex.

“Take it easy, sir.” Bly said, “We’ll assist you.”

“We need to go. Now.” Aayla said as the group sneaked quickly out of the pod and towards the tall brush. From behind one of the pods, the group watched as around a fifty or so battle droids started ransacking the Lurmen’s homes.

“Why are they tearing apart our homes?” Wag Too asked, outraged, “We’ve done nothing to them.”

“Violence.” Ahsoka snarled, “That's what those droids are programmed for.”

“Can’t we do anything?” Ahsoka asked angrily.

“No. And if we are discovered, all the Lurmen will be slaughtered.” Aayla said.

“We’ll be okay, if we make it to the tall grasses.” Anakin panted.

“Agreed. Let’s get going.” Kaida said.

~

“I believe you were going to tell me what happened between you and the Captain?” Val whispered in Kaida’s ear as he slowed down his pace so that the others were out of earshot.

“Right. Help me get dressed and I’ll tell you.” Kaida said, struggling a little in order to make her point that she wanted down.

“All right.” Val said as he sat her down in the dirt and picked up her blouse, “Arms up.”

“So it all started when I sensed one of those beasts. It was practically making a chew toy out of Rex so I used my lightning to save him.” Kaida said as she lifted her arms over her head.

“And then what happened?” Val asked as he fitted the blouse over each arm before pulling down, successfully dressing her in her shirt before moving to her breastplate.

“Well, then we got to talking and I called him handsome.”

“I see. Then what? Arms out straight.” Val said as he held out Kaida’s Beskar metalled breastplate. Kaida held out her arms and Val placed each arm in one of the sleeveless holes before sliding the breastplate up her arms and securing it to her chest, fastening all three of the buckles on her back.

“Then, I sort of… you know... kinda… well, I, I kissed him.” Kaida said, a small blush on her face. 

“You’re kidding!” Val exclaimed softly as he pulled Kaida to her feet.

“No. It’s true. And he even agreed to go out with me on a date.”

“Get out! Kaida that’s amazing. I’m so happy for you. But to be honest I didn’t know you liked him.”

“I didn’t know either. But when he was holding me and I was looking up at him, something just clicked.”

“So when are you going on that date?” Val asked as he picked Kaida up again and started walking. 

“I don’t know. Probably when everything calms down.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Selonna about this.” Val said excitedly as he followed the footprints the group left behind.

“You can’t, we’re keeping this on the extreme down low. Rex could get into serious trouble. You can’t tell anyone”

“Right, right. So then why are you telling me?”

“Because I trust you.”

“And you don’t trust Selonna?”

“I don’t trust her not to bring it up in public.” Kaida pointed out.

“Fair enough.” Val said as he rounded the corner and saw the rest of the group taking a break.

“General.” Rex greeted, clearly worried, “There you are. We didn’t know where you had gone off to.”

“Nowhere important.” Kaida said as Val set her down, “Val was just helping me put on my clothing.” There it was. Those all too familiar waves of jealous coming off of Rex.

“You should tell your boyfriend to be careful.” Val whispered in Kaida’s ear, “If I can feel his emotions through the force, then the Jedi definitely can.” Kaida nodded slightly in acknowledgement but said nothing to him.

“So what were we all talking about?” Kaida asked cheerfully.

“The villagers. I can’t figure them not wanting to fight.” Rex scoffed, “No pride I guess.” Kaida frowned when she heard those words. She had always known Rex to be a fighter, but she didn’t think he would think less of those who didn’t want to fight.

“I call it no courage.” Ahsoka chimed in as she chewed on a ration bar.

“Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one’s beliefs, young Padawan, as any Jedi well knows.” Aayla scolded.

“Aayla is right. My father would always say that courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. Maybe to the Lurmen it is more important for them to stick to their beliefs than to fight the system of oppression. Sounds like courage to me.”

“We need to find a ship.” Anakin spoke up, changing the subject, “And I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists.”

“We know they have a landing ship. They might also have a shuttle.”

“Sir, are you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?” Rex asked, “Count me in.”

“We need to find them first.” Aayla reminded.

“I think we just did.” Ahsoka gasped as she pointed to the spy droid.

“Blast it!” Anakin ordered as Bly, Val, and Rex started firing at the droid, but the droid dodged the fire and began to fly away.

“Jam its signal!” Aayla ordered Bly, who pressed the jamming button on his com pad.

“After it!” Ahsoka said as she started running after the droid, the clones and Aayla giving chase behind her. Anakin started to run after the droid but stopped, his injuries proving to be too much for him.

“Having a little trouble hotshot?” Kaida asked as she struggled to her feet.

“Just a little.” Anakin admitted.

  
“Come on, give me your arm and we’ll limp after them as quickly as possible.” Kaida said as she slung Anakin’s arm over her shoulders.

~

  
  


“Think they went up into those trees?” Kaida asked Anakin.

“Yep.” Anakin grunted, “In fact I think I see them.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Kaida said as they started to climb the tree.

“I hope you’re feeling better, Master, ‘cause look what we found.” Ahsoka said to Anakin as she handed him a pair of binoculars. 

“Heh, I’m getting stronger all the time, Snips.” Anakin said as he took the binoculars from her and brought them up to his eyes, “But I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” Then he handed the binoculars to Kaida.

“Damn. It’s a whole ass bloody fortress down there. How were they able to accomplish that so quickly?” Kaida grumbled before handing the binoculars back to Anakin.

“Do you see that shuttle?” Anakin asked, “It’s our ticket off this rock.”

“It’s not gonna be easy, sir.” Bly said, “There don’t seem to be any flaws in their security line.”

“Well, apparently the Separatists have a new toy.” Anakin said spitefully, “See if you can get a closer look.” Anakin said to Bly.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll go with you, Commander.” Rex offered and the two left.

“Be careful you two.” Kaida said worriedly as she snatched the binoculars back from Anakin.

“Hey, give those back.” Anakin protested.   
  


“Alright fine, no need to be such a baby about it.” Kaida said as she handed back the binoculars.

“I’m not being a baby.” Anakin pouted, looking back into the binoculars to watch as Bly and Rex walked carefully through the tall grass. 

“Uh-oh.” Anakin said as he watched two droids march over to where Bly and Rex were hiding, “Stay down boys.” 

“What the hell is that?” Kaida asked as she pointed to a missile looking object that just launched from the Separatist’s fortress.

“That does not look good.” Val said as he watched Rex and Bly start to run away from the missile. As soon as the missile hit the ground, Aayla jumped down onto the lower branch of the tree and watched as Rex and Bly ran faster. Rex fired his ascension cable and Kaida watched as it hit the tree. Unfortunately, Bly tripped over a log and his ascension cable misfired, missing the tree completely. Using her lightsaber, Aayla cut a vine and swung over to Bly, picking him up and carrying him to the tree. 

“That’s some toy.” Ahsoka gasped as she joined Aayla on the lower branch, “It took out every living thing.”

“Where are they off to now?” Aayla asked as she watched the Separatist’s General, Lok Durd, walk away from the fortress.

“They must be going back to the Lurmen village.” Anakin said as he handed the binoculars to Aayla, “There’s nothing else in that direction.

“Those villagers won’t stand a chance.” Aayla said worriedly.

“First we’ll take out the droids’ communication station. Then, after we get a shuttle, we’ll go back and help the Lurmen.” Anakin ordered.

“But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn’t need our help.” Ahsoka protested.

“There’s a difference between pulling innocents into a war and leaving them to extinction.” Anakin said.

  
~

“Kaida, I wanted to talk to you.” Aayla said, as she pulled Kaida off to the side. Val shot Kaida a worried look but Kaida dismissed it with a shake of her head.

“Of course Aayla, whatever you need. Shall we go over a ways for privacy.”

“That would be appreciated.” Aayla said as she helped Kaida limp over to the side, away from prying ears.

“I wanted you to know that I can feel how Anakin’s Captain feels for you.” Aayla announced.

“Can you now?” Kaida said nervously.

“Yes. I assume you can sense it as well. But what I cannot deduce is how you feel about the situation, so I thought I would ask.”

“Aayla, this is hardly appropriate.” Kaida protested.

“What do you think of him?” Aayla pressed.

“I think he is a good man.”

“And?”

“And that’s it.”

“Hmmm.” Aayla looked Kaida up and down, really analyzing her, “If that is what you say, then I suppose I have no other choice but to believe you. I just thought you should know that it is forbidden for a Jedi to form attachments.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not a Jedi then.” Kaida said defensively, crossing her arms.

“Yes, I suppose it is. The rule about attachments was made so that the Jedi don’t fall to the dark side, but I suppose someone with no alignment in the Force wouldn’t have the same problem the Jedi have.”

“Do you have that problem? Are you attached to someone?” Kaida asked suspiciously.

“I have someone that I care about, yes. But I am aware that in this war, I might have to watch him die.”

“So you love without being attached.”

“Yes. It is something that I came to terms with only recently.”

“Aayla. You don’t have to tell me who this person is, but I am glad you trusted me enough to tell me. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, now we should get back. I believe your captain is starting to worry about you.” Aayla teased. 

“I thought I told you- Oh, you're joking, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” Aayla smiled before walking away.

“General, are you alright?” Rex asked as he approached Kaida.

“We have to be more careful ner cyare. Aayla is onto us.” Kaida said, intertwining their fingers.

“How? How does she know?”

“Your jealousy of Val seems to be a give away.”

“Jealous of Val? I’m not jealous of Val.” Rex denied, but his fists tightened around Kaida’s hands, proving that he was lying.

“You can’t lie to me ner alor’ad. I know your tells.” Kaida smiled.

“Fine. Maybe I was a little jealous of how close you and Val are. How come he is the one that helps you dress when you're injured?” 

“Is that what this is about?” Kaida smiled coyly as she let go of Rex’s hands in favor of wrapping her arms around him, “Cyare, I had to break it to you, but it would be mighty suspicious if you were the one to constantly be helping me out.”

“I know.” Rex groaned, “I just can’t help wanting to be the one to carry you places and help you dress.”

“I understand cyare.” Kaida said as she hugged Rex tighter, placing a kiss on his armor.

“We should get back before we are missed.” Rex said after a moment of silence.

“Yes, unfortunately we should.” Kaida sighed as she stepped away from Rex.

“Let me help you, General.” And just like that they were back to being general and captain. Unbenounced to them as they walked away, they were being watched by a certain Twi’lek Jedi.

“Just as I thought.” Aayla hummed. 

~

Night had fallen by the time the group had decided to make their move. Crawling slowly through the tall grass, they tried their best to avoid being seen by the moving lights of the fortress and the droids on guard. Moving a rock to distract the droids, Anakin drew one of the droids to him before he cut it down with his lightsaber. Meanwhile, Aayla, Ahsoka, and Kaida jumped up the side of the wall and over the wall of the fortress. 

“Get to the door, I’ll handle the droids.” Aayla whispered to Ahsoka and Kaida, who nodded before leaving. Quietly slashing their way through a few droids, Kaida and Ahsoka made their way to the door, where Ahsoka pressed the button, allowing Anakin, Val, Rex, and Bly to enter the compound.

“Are you alright, General?” Val whispered to Kaida.

“I’m getting better every minute Val, don’t worry.” Kaida whispered back in reassurance as they all ran to the central control panel, where three droids awaited them.

“Check the exterior.” The droid sergeant ordered, “We cannot have any surprises for the general.” As the droid finished speaking, Bly snuck up behind the droid next to the droid sergeant and took it out, Rex mimicking him on the other side a minute later. Finally, Val took out the one in the middle, allowing Anakin and Kaida access to the main control point. 

“Find the shuttle?” Anakin asked Kaida as they typed away on the control panel.

“Give me just a second… I’m pulling up something.” Kaida muttered as she typed furiously, “Ah, found it!” 

“Good. Let’s go!” Anakin said as they all ran to the direction of the shuttle.

“Shield generators, Sir.” Rex pointed out as they ran.

“Let’s take ‘em with us.” Anakin grinned as Val and Ahsoka geared up the generators to move to the ship. Once on the ship, Anakin and Aayla took a seat and began to pilot the ship towards the Lurmen village.

~

“Everyone, please, please listen. The Separatists will be here in moments.” Aayla spoke as everyone dismounted from the ship.

“What are you doing here? I told you not to return.” Te Watt Kaa demanded.

“I’m afraid the Separatist don’t care whether you’re in the war or not.” Anakin said, “We need to get you to safety before they arrive.”

“We will not abandon our homes.” The Lurmen leader said stubbornly.

“But they’ve got a new weapon.” Ahsoka piped up, “It’ll burn this place to a crisp.”

“Is this what all of you truly want? To be slaughtered by someone who doesn’t care about your peaceful existence?” Kaida asked the villagers.

“If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war, so be it.” Te Watt Kaa said before leaving. 

“Well that answer isn’t good enough for me. What can we do to protect the Lurmen village?” Kaida asked.

“What if we use uncut pods to form a perimeter around the front half of the village? It will prevent any tanks from coming through and limit the access that the clankers will have.” Val suggested.

“That could work. Good idea, soldier.” Aayla praised.

“Yes, the only problem is will we have enough time to put up the pods.” Anakin said, cupping his chin with his hand.

“We could use the force, that would move them much quicker.” Kaida suggested.

“Well I don’t have any better ideas. All right, let’s get to work.” Anakin said.

~

  
  


“Droids inbound.” Rex said from atop his perch on one of the pods, “We’ve got eight minutes, tops.”

“Come on, guys! Let’s get these shield generators in place.” Anakin ordered as Val and Bly raced to the shield generators. 

“While you guys do that, we’ll get the last of the pods in place.” Kaida said as she and Ahsoka started moving one of the last few pods.

“Are you sure you should be straining yourself, General?” Val asked after he got the generators ready.

“I’m fine Val, stop worrying.” Kaida tried to reassure Val, but she ended up shifting her weight onto her bad leg by mistake and gasped as she felt shooting pain run up her side.

“I really think you should sit this fight out.” Val said.

“Aayla, take over?” Kaida asked the Twi’lek, who nodded before she connected to the Force and started moving the pod, “Listen Val, I can take care of myself. And I’m fine so long as I don’t put too much weight on my leg for a long period of time. In battle, I’ll constantly be moving.”

“You’re not exactly convincing me. But I suppose I can’t stop you from doing what you want to do.” Val said with a sigh.

“Pray, stop what you’re doing.” The Lurmen leader said to Ahsoka and Aayla, pulling Kaida and Val away from their conversation, “Stop building that wall.”

“Oh, this ought to be good.” Kaida grumbled to Val.

“I did not ask you to defend us.” The Lurmen snapped.

“This battle is inevitable.” Anakin insisted, “You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours.” Te Watt Kaa let out an angry huff before walking away.

“Thank you for what you’re trying to do.” Wag Too said dejectedly, “I’m sorry, but I cannot help. My father is very… strong-willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don’t agree.” 

“I understand, Wag Too. Just knowing that you have the will to live gives me the strength to fight for this village.” Kaida said with a smile.

“They’re holding position.” Rex reported, bringing everyone back to the task at present.

“They’re not going to charge us, not if they can attack from long range first.” Anakin said, “But if we can withstand that weapon, we’ll draw them in.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kaida said as she joined Anakin’s side. 

  
“Ready for the hit?” Val asked as they watched the cannon being loaded. Once the missile fired, everything seemed to slow down to slow motion. 

“Incoming!” Rex shouted as he jumped down from the pod. 

“Power the shields.” Anakin ordered Bly and Aayla, who did as they were told. Seconds later, the missile hits the ground, sending waves of flames and destruction right toward the shielded village. The flames bounced off against the shield, trying desperately to push through and destroy everything in its path. Eventually the flames subsided and gave out, leaving and black terrain behind.

“Now they’ll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face-to-face.” Anakin said triumphantly.

“Whip me.” Kaida said to Val, holding out her hand.

“With pleasure.” Val responded as he placed the lightsaber in her open palm. Just as he handed her the weapon, the first wave of droids marched towards the village.

“That’s a lot of clankers.” Ahsoka commented.

“We’ve got to stop them before they get through that shield.”

“Ani’s right. Let’s go.” Kaida said as she charged, lightsaber igniting behind her.

“That’s a cool toy.” Anakin said as he followed her.

“Thanks. It’s a whipsaber made using the lava crystals from Mustafar. It should be plenty to take out those droids.” Kaida said as she started taking out her share of the droids. She and the other Jedi mowed down the first wave of droids by the time the second wave hit.

“Snips, head back to the village, I’ll handle the new weapon.” Kaida overheard Anakin order Ahsoka. Using her whip to take out multiple droids at once, Kaida cut a path to Anakin.

“I hope you weren’t planning to have any fun without me.” Kaida smirked.

“Of course not.” Anakin replied as the two ran towards the Separatists’ tanks.

“I’ll take out the tanks and will give you cover. You take out the weapon.” Kaida said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Anakin replied as he and Kaida broke off. They both dodged the fire the tanks sent their way before Kaida used her whips to break off one of the tanks' nozzles before going for the other one. Anakin, meanwhile, took care of the vile missiles.

“Help! I’ll be defoliated!” Lok Durd shrieked as he watched his tanks being destroyed. Then he jumped down and tried to run, only to be stopped by the Force.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Kaida asked the Separatists General. 

“There goes my promotion.” Lok Durd groaned out as he surrendered. Kaida and Anakin shared a look before deactivating their lightsabers.

“The weapon has been disabled.” Anakin said into his comm pad.

“Copy that, General.” Rex replied.

~

  
  


“Kaida, oh thank the Force you and Val are all right.” Selonna said as she tightly hugged Kaida.

“Ack! Selonna! My rips!” Kaida grunted in pain.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that I was so worried about the two of you.”

“Well we’re all in one piece, although I’m a little worse for wear. But I’m sure it’s nothing a little bacta and Dr. Lilldan can’t fix.” 

“All right then. Let’s get you on board the Gypsy and back home.” Selonna said as she gently guided the two toward the Gypsy.

“Bye Anakin. See you on the next mission.” Kaida said as she passed by Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex. As she passed Rex, she gave a slight tilt of her head, a tilt which Rex mimicked.

“I hope that’s certainly not for a while.” Anakin joked.

“You and me both, Skyguy.” Kaida said as she boarded the Gypsy.

“So what’s going on between her and the Captain? Did you see that head tilt?” Selonna whispered to Val.

“Babe, just wait until we get back to the Valkyrie, there is so much tea I have to spill with you.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ner cyare: my love, my sweet  
> ner alor'ad: my captain  
> cyare: love, sweet, beloved


	13. Trespass

“So I hear the Chairman has demanded that we request reinforcements.” Anakin said as he approached Obi-Wan.

“Yes, indeed. And they should be here at any moment.”

“I wonder who they will be. Have you heard anything?” Anakin asked as they walked over to where the transporter just landed. Then the doors opened to reveal a very cold Kaida, bundled up all the way to the top of her head. Next to her was Dragon Squad and the Valkyrie Ground Forces, both dressed well for the cold climate.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with. I’m freezing my nips off here.”

“Kaida! I didn’t expect it to be you who reinforced us.” Obi-Wan said in surprise.

“Believe me when I say I wasn’t expecting it either.” Kaida grumbled as she shivered, “I hate the cold.”

“Well, welcome to Orto Plutonia. I trust you appreciate that we are in the planet’s tropical zone.”

“Tropical zone, my ass.” Kaida grumbled, “Whatever. Can we please get inside so we can discuss why, in the name of the nine hells, that I’m here?” 

“Well it would appear that there is a droid base on the other side of this ice ridge. We were just about to go check it out. Care to come with us?” 

“Does it look like I have a fucking choice in the matter?” Kaida grumbled before turning to her troops, “Brax, you and the Valkyries stay here and protect the Chairman and the Senator. I’ll take Dragon Squad to this Separatist outpost.”

“Yes, Boss.” Brax said before turning to the Valkyrie Ground Forces, “Alright, everyone make for the base, we’ll be guarding the Chairman and Senator as we wait for the others to come back from checking the enemy base.”

“Yes, Lieutenant!” The Valkyries saluted before moving out. As they were walking by, Obi-Wan spotted an apple red haired human girl with a huge scar across her nose who seemed to be underdressed.

“Excuse me my dear, but won’t you get cold dressed like that?” Obi-Wan pointed to what the girl wore, a jacket, shorts, and knee high boots. She was not at all appropriately dressed for the negative degree climate.

“Only pussies get cold.” The girl said gruffly before leaving.

“Well I-” Obi-Wan stuttered, completely shocked.

“That’s Jessica Sylvain. She used to be a soldier for the Cerelian Army back in the day. Sorry if she offended you she can be a bit… how do I put this?” Kaida hummed.

“A bit gruff?” Anakin suggested.

“No. I was going to say a bit of a badass.” Kaida smiled, “Now let’s wrap this mission up before ‘badass’ over there freezes to death.

~

“By the look of things, I’d say whoever attacked our base took out the droids also.” Anakin said as he lifted off a droid head from the spike in the snow, examining the head before returning it to the spike.

“Rex, you and Dragon Squad help Anakin place the sensor beacons.” Obi-Wan ordered, “You four, come with me.”

“Yes, sir.” The clones said before they entered the droid base, Kaida and Obi-Wan right behind them. 

“Damn. Whoever attacked us and the droids must have felt real threatened. And look at these spears. They look… primitive.” Kaida observed. 

“Indeed. Whoever did this must have a motive that we don’t yet know about.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

“Did you find anything?” Obi-Wan shouted down to Anakin, who had just entered the base.

“I found some large footprints.” Anakin called back.

“Footprints.” Kaida murmured, bringing her hand to her chin, “How did we miss those?” 

“Well, have one of your men make a cast.” Obi-Wan ordered before he and Kaida moved to the center of the base.

“The sensors are in place.” Anakin said as he joined them.

“I think I might have found something.” Obi-Wan said as he started typing on the base’s main computer, “Blast it.” He muttered as the video he selected failed to load. 

“Have you tried giving a good smack?” Kaida asked before turning to one of her men, “Strive, be a dear and give this thing a good smack.”

“......” Strive let out a grunt and then a nod as he approached the computer and slammed his fist down on it. Suddenly the video popped up, showing a droid frantically speaking.

“685 to command. There are too many of them. They’ve overrun the base. We need reinforcements. Ah!” The droid shouted as something tackled it to the ground.

“Umm… what the hell was that?” Kaida asked in disbelief.

“Whatever it was, it’s a good warrior.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

“The droid’s log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon.” Rex informed the group.

“Sounds like a good place to start.” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh great. Back to the dead frost motherfucking cold.” Kaida grumbled as she followed Obi-Wan out of the base.

~

  
  


“There’s some kind of reflection up there.” Obi-Wan remarked as he looked through his binoculars, behind him, Anakin and Kaida were doing the same, “Do you see it?

“Yep.” Anakin answered while Kaida nodded.

“It seems they know we’re coming.” Kaida murmured.

“Indeed. Let’s go.” Obi-Wan agreed as the three walked back to their speeders.

~

Anakin, Kaida, and Obi-Wan sat in the igloo of one of the creatures they had come across. The creatures were sentient, that much was certain. But their abominable snowman look was far from comforting. Not to mention that the creatures spoke an entirely different language than they spoke.

“I’ll try to use the Force to translate what I can, but it won’t be easy.” Kaida said to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“Just do what you can.” Obi-Wan assured her. Then one of the creatures walked into the igloo. Judging by the adornment on his back, he was the chief. 

“He looks to be the chief. Bow, that should show him we come in peace.” Kaida said as she stood and bowed before the chief of the white creatures, Anakin and Obi-Wan mimicking her soon after.

“Now what should we do?” Anakin asked as he sat back down. The three watched as a smaller creature brought forth a tapestry for the chief to look at. After examining it, the chief looked at the three and began to speak.

“What is he saying?” Anakin asked.

“Hush Anakin, I’m trying to listen.” Kaida hushed, “He’s talking about the droids. How they attacked them. He hasn’t mentioned the clones at our base though. I think he thinks we might be allies of the droids.”

“We come to you in peace.” Obi-Wan said loudly and slowly, hoping to get his message across, “We will not bring harm.” Meanwhile, anakin had picked up a blank slab and started to draw on it.

“Peace.” Anakin said, showing what he had drawn, two figures holding hands. The chief looked at the drawing before speaking again.

“He says he understands, but that we should leave.” Kaida said, giving Obi-Wan and Anakin an uncertain look.

“Then we should take his advice.” Obi-Wan said as he stood up, bowing one more time to the chief. The chief walked the three out to their speeders. Once they reached their speeders, Obi-Wan offered his hand to the chief, but was swiftly brought into a hug, causing Anakin and Kaida to chuckle.

“Come now, let us return to the base.” Obi-Wan said as soon as he was released.

  
  
~

“Glad you’re back sir, it’s starting to get nasty out there.” Rex greeted Anakin after he got out of his speeder, the glance he gave Kaida did not go unnoticed by her as she gave him a miniscule smile.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Anakin said, giving Rex a clap on the shoulder as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Chairman Chi Cho.

“What did you find?” The Chairman demanded.

“It would seem as though we’ve stumbled onto an inhabited planet.” Obi-Wan answered as he joined Anakin and Kaida. 

“Impossible.” Chi Cho sneered, “Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They’re trespassers.”

“Their technology is too primitive for them to be trespassers.”

“I did not ask for your opinion, mercenary. If I had my way, you would be where you belong, tied up and waiting to be used again, like any woman. So stay out of business that doesn’t concern you.” 

“How dare you.” Kaida seethed at the sexual innuendo. She could feel her lover’s anger and disgust in the Force as well, and it was only fueling her rage.

“General. Stay at ease.” Val said, appearing out of nowhere and placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, though Kaida could tell that Val was just as angry as she was.

“With respect, Chairman Cho,” Obi-Wan said, bringing the subject at hand back up, “these creatures, the Talz, aren’t advanced enough to master space travel. General Ordo is right. They have certainly been here longer than Pantora.”

“Whoever they are, they belong to us.” Cho grinned manically, “This whole system belongs to us.”

“Your Majesty, if there are life forms here, then the Senate must decide jurisdiction.” Senator Chuchi said, trying to sooth the growing tension in the room.

“They are savages. Look at what they’ve done.” Cho said, turning his rage on her, “They’ve slaughtered you troops.”

“They only want to be left alone.” Kaida insisted, “The droids attacked them, and I’m afraid our outpost just got caught in the middle of it.”

“And how do you know this? Do you speak savage? Hmmm… how fitting of someone of such low worth.” Cho sneered at Kaida before turning to Obi-Wan, “They must be subdued. They’re dangerous.”

“Captain Rex, Lieutenant Braxur, prepare your troops for battle.”

“Wait just a minute.” Kaida said, literally feeling the ‘what the fuck’ thought pass through her subordinates’ brains.

“Oh, and what does the mercenary want?” Cho sneered.

“I refuse for you to take my men out into battle. I promised the Talz peace and if that promise is broken, it won’t be done by my hand or by the hand of my men.” Kaida said firmly.

“We promised their chief there would be no retaliation.” Anakin added.

“We have arranged a meeting between their High Council and you and the Senator.” Obi-Wan informed Cho, “They want peace.”

“We can’t send any members of the army. They’ll think we lied.” Kaida said, crossing her arms.

“These creatures are like mercenaries; they are little more than animals. You can’t lie to an animal.” Cho said, “They can’t be trusted.”

“But Your Majesty-” Senator Chuchi protested.

“No, it is obvious these creatures are not covered by the Convention of Civilized Systems. Both the Jedi Council and this  _ mercenary _ here have no say in the matter.” 

“If the Jedi are able to communicate with them,” Chuchi said patiently, “their status is in doubt.”

“Do you stand against your Chairman, Senator?” Cho asked, crossing his arms.

“Of course not, Your Majesty.”

“If we are going to meet with Thi-Sen and his council at the arranged time, we will have to leave now.” Obi-Wan cut in. 

“Agreed. Brax, you stay here and watch the base, I’ll take Dragon Squad and accompany the Chairman.” Kaida ordered her Lieutenant. 

“Yes ma’am.” Brax said as he turned to leave.

“Sir, we can’t deploy the gunships in this weather. We also don't have enough bikes for all of our men” Rex said as he approached Kaida and Anakin.

“Have the rest of your men stand by. Now matter what the Chairman thinks, we are not going to war.” 

~

“Captain, put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive.” Cho ordered.

“Rex, stand down. There will be no attack.” Kaida said with a roll of her eyes as she, Obi-Wan and Anakin approached Chairman Cho.

“You will all do as I command. This planet is under my jurisdiction.” Cho yelled. 

“Nothing is under your control, Chairman. The Talz are already here.” Obi-Wan said.

“Their scouts have been following us for some time.” Anakin added. As she spoke, several of the Talz made themselves known from behind the group of clone soldiers.

“It seems Thi-Sen doesn’t trust you anymore than you trust him.” Obi-Wan observed as Kaida gave a low snicker at his comment. 

“Rex, tell your men to stand down.” Anakin ordered when he noticed some of the clones reacting to the Talz appearance, “Stay here and don’t do anything to provoke them.” 

“Dragon Squad, remain calm. Everything is going to be alright.” Kaida added. Together, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Kaida approached the meeting spot, right outside of the droid base. Once inside the droid’s base, the three removed their hoods and bowed to Thi-Sen. 

“Your highness.” Obi-Wan greeted.

“We have returned...” Anakin added, “as promised.” Beside the three, 3PO approached both parties.

“Capuka ping chiki ba.” C3PO said to the Talz leader while nearby, Kaida was using the Force to listen in to what they were talking about.

“These savages have no rights here.” Cho whispered angrily.

“You are the one without right.” Kaida responded monotonically.

“Hush, mercenary. I did not ask for your opinion.”

“Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace.” 3PO said to the group, “He wishes to be good neighbors, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet.”

“Listen, droid,” Cho said, grabbing ahold of C3PO, “translate everything I say and exactly as I say it.”

“Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?” Senator Chuchi protested, grabbing onto the arm that was holding C3PO.

“Not on your life, Senator.” Cho huffed with disgust, “There will be no diplomacy this time.”

“Listen here, you savage,” Cho said angrily as he pushed 3PO to the side, “this world belongs to the moon of Pantora. And as the Supreme Chairman and Exalted Ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else.”

“Enough.” Kaida said, getting in between Thi-Sen and Cho.

“Stand aside mercenary. This has nothing to do with you.” Cho snarled.

“I won’t allow you to treat the Talz this way.”

“Then you asked for it.” Cho said as he backhanded Kaida across the face. The whole room then froze for a moment as everyone but Cho stood in shock, “Now be a good woman and stand over there quietly.” Kaida glared at him, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on her cheek.

“I won’t be a part of this war. My men and I are leaving.” Kaida said defiantly as she left, making sure to push by Cho with her shoulder.

“Droid, tell him what I said.” Kaida heard Cho demand before she left the droid base. Once she was outside, she winced as the cold air hit her injured cheek. She was quite sure it was going to bruise later.

“General! How are the negot-- Force! What happened to your face?” Val asked as Dragon Squad and Rex approached Kaida, the gloved shaped handprint on her face glaring an angry red.

“Chairman Cho, he slapped me.” Kaida muttered angrily.

“Then he must pay.” Achilles said factually as he turned to enter the droid base, Strive right behind him snarling and grunting angrily.

“No! There is a strong chance-- better than a strong chance-- that we will be going to war against the Talz. We cannot seem divided.” Kaida said, turning away from her men so that way they wouldn’t have to see her face.

“After all of this, you would still follow him into battle. Darling, don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Elek said as he examined her cheek before stooping down to compress a ball of snow in his hand. Directly applying the snow to her injured cheek, Elek watched as Kaida hissed in pain when the snow made contact.

“No. I informed Chairman Cho that if he went down this path that Dragon Squad and the Valkyries would not follow him into battle.” Kaida said definitively. 

“Good.” Val said with a curt nod. 

“Now go prep our speeders. Val, contact Brax and give him a run down of what happened. We’ll be leaving the planet as soon as the weather allows.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dragon Squad saluted before they left, Elek handing over the snowball to Kaida, who kept it pressed firmly against her cheek. Once she was alone with Rex, Kaida pulled down her goggles so that the tears that started to form wouldn’t freeze in the corners of her eyes.

“Kaida, are you sure you’re okay?” Rex asked once he was sure that they were alone.

“No. I’m angry at myself. Angry that I wasn’t strong enough to defend the Talz better.”

“Cyar’ika, you did everything you could.” Rex soothed, running his hand up her arm comfortingly.

“But I should have done better. I should have handled the Chairman better.” Kaida said with a sniffle.

“Oh cyar’ika.” Rex said as he pulled her into a hug. That was when she began to sob, angry tears running down her face and collecting at the bottom of her goggles. Rex held her as she cried against his armor. Finally, when she had cried all of her tears, she pulled away.

“Thank you, cyare. I needed that.” Kaida smiled up at him.

“Any time.” Rex said as he stroked her cheek lovingly, the two totally unaware that they were being watched by Dragon Squad and some of Rex’s men.

“What are you all looking at?” Val snarled at the 501rst, who quickly made themselves busy.

“They should be more careful, they’ll end up getting caught if they're this reckless about their relationship.” Elek observed.

“What relationship?” Val said, trying to cover his general and the captain’s obvious connection.

“Don’t play dumb Valance. I know you know. I can sense it. We all can.” Elek said, gesturing to the rest of Dragon Squad.

“I… Fine. I guess I can admit that I knew about their relationship long before it was this obvious.”

“Thank you. They’ve been like this since the incident on Maridun, correct?” Elek asked.

“Correct again, brother. But please don’t let it slip that I told you.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t tell. As far as I’m concerned, until she tells me herself then it’s none of my business.”

“Mercenary! What are you still doing here? And cuddled up to the Captain. What are you? A whore too?” Cho snarled at the blonde woman, who instantly had to put her hands out to prevent her lover from decking the Chairman across the face.

“No, Chairman. I was simply informing Captain Rex that my services here are no longer required.” Kaida smiled up at him innocently.

“I see. Well can you try not to be a distraction while you do it?” Cho snarled before turning to Rex, “Troopers, mount up and follow me.” Cho said with a look of pride in his eyes before he and his guards walked away and towards their speeders.

“What’s up, General?” Rex asked Anakin who appeared right behind the Chairman.

“You’re going to have to stay with the Chairman until we can work things out. Protect him at all costs.” Anakin said with a sigh.

“Mount up! We’re moving out.” Rex ordered his men.

“K'oyacyi.” Kaida called after Rex.

“Gar bah.” Rex replied as he mounted his speeder and drove off.

“How’s your cheek Kaida? That was a pretty hard slap.” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m doing okay. But I meant what I said about my men not fighting the Talz.”

“I know. But do you have a moment to talk to Senator Chuchi before you leave? Perhaps you can help work things out.”

“I’ll hear her out, but I can’t say that she’ll change my mind.” Kaida said as the three approached Senator Chuchi.

“Senator, you know a preemptive strike is illegal. Isn’t there anything you can do to stop him?” Anakin asked Chuchi.

“I’m afraid not.” Chuchi said sadly, “He has proclaimed this conflict and internal affair.”

“You could petition the Jedi Council for an intervention.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“You mean, without his authorization?” Chuchi asked worriedly. 

“There must be someone on your moon who could approve it.” Kaida said.

“The Speaker of the Assembly.” Chuchi said excitedly, “He has the power.”

“Well, let’s get back to the base. The storm is letting up.” Obi-Wan said.

“Senator. I have decided to extend my stay a little while longer. But please understand that they are for reasons I cannot say.” Kaida said with a bow.

“I understand. I wanted to apologize for how my leader has treated you thus far.” Chuchi said as she headed for her speeder.

“I accept your apology. Although I must admit, the one who I want to hear such words probably won’t say them.” Kaida said, mimicking the senator.

“I’m afraid the Chairman’s… traditional ways won’t allow him to apologize, even if he knows he’s crossed the line.”

“I was afraid of that. But I accept your apology nonetheless.”

~

“So what are we going to do?” Brax asked Kaida as soon as she got out of her speeder.

“Excuse me, Senator. I must confer with my men over our next course of action. I wish you well in your implorement of the Assembly.” Kaida said as she excused herself. Once out of earshot she began to give orders.

“First we must get ourselves a transport. Next we must find a way to assure the Talz that we are on their side.”

“You mean, betray the Republic?” Brax asked, “That sounds like a very bad idea. I mean, aren’t they paying us to fight for them?”

“We aren’t standing against the Republic. We are standing against the Pantorians.” Kaida insisted.

“Alright. So what do you want me to do?”

“It will take several hours for the Assembly to make a decision regarding Chairman Cho. If they decide to remove him from office then we will surely have nothing to worry about. But if they support his actions…” Kaida trailed off before shaking her head, “It doesn’t matter. There is no way that they will support his actions.”

“So then why are we turning against the Pantorians?”

“Just in case. To serve as a failsafe. So while you’re getting us that transport, I’ll be working on getting the Talz a message that we are on their side.”

“Alright. I’ll gather the men first, tell them what’s going on. Then maybe I can convince the transport pilot to let me fly the transporter.” The Zebrak nodded, “I gotta admit. I’m starting to like this justice supporting Kaida.”

“You mean the real me?” Kaida grinned.

“Yeah. She’s way better than following the Senate-and-their-rules Kaida.”

~

“3PO!” Kaida hissed at the droid as he walked by.

“Ah! No! Please don’t hurt me! I surrender!” C3PO said as he raised his hands in the air.

“3PO, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me, Kaida.” Kaida said, starting to get annoyed at the droid.

“Oh mistress Kaida, it’s you. I thought you were Chairman Cho for a second there.”

“You thought I was a sexist, war hungry-- you know what? Nevermind. I need your help with something.”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“I need you to translate something into this recorder. I need you to say in Talz speak ‘please give me one more chance to convince them of peace. If peace fails then I and my men will stand beside you.” C3PO gave her a scared look before he started to translate while Kaida recorded him. Once he was finished, Kaida thanked him.

“Thank you 3PO. I trust you know not to tell Anakin or Obi-Wan about this?”

“Yes, mistress Kaida.”

~

“I hope we don’t have to fight the Republic today. I was just starting to like those guys.” The lioness like Togorian, Drarea said.

“Don’t be a pussy about it. This is war. War is no time for pussies.” Jessica said as she cleaned one of her blasters.

“Alright guys, we are heading towards the Talz village. No wait… there seems to be a battle waging below.” Brax said over the comm. As soon as he finished speaking, Kaida reached out into the Force to make sure Rex was okay. When she could feel his presence, she sighed in relief.

“Lower us between the fight. This should be the perfect chance to appeal to the Talz. Everyone, set your blasters to stun. We don’t want to hurt them.” Kaida ordered as Brax lowered the transporter to the ground.

“Open both doors, we don’t want to be pinned down by their spears.” Kaida ordered Brax.

“Roger that, Boss.” Brax said as he opened both transporter doors.

“Now!” Kaida ordered her men as they fanned out in a protective wave over the few remaining Republic troops. Approaching the Talz leader, Thi-Sen, Kaida got down on one knee and presented the recording of C3PO she made earlier. Thi-Sen watched the video until it was over, then he began to speak. Using the Force, Kaida was able to understand what he said.

“ _ You have done well, one who stands in the defence of the Talz. I shall let you try to negotiate on our behalf. But if you fail, we accept you as our champion. _ ”

“Thank you.” Kaida said, bowing before Thi-Sen. Just as she rose up, she saw three Republic transporters arrive. Standing in front of the Talz protectively, Kaida watched as Senator Chuchi, Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke to Cho before Kaida felt Cho’s presence in the Force fade. Good. She was glad that he was dead. But that was when Chuchi took up a spear and approached the Talz with C3PO in tow. Thi-Sen nodded to Kaida before both approached Senator Chuchi.

“Droid, translate for me.” Chuchi said as she raised her spear above her head.

“Yes, mistress.” 3PO said. For a second, nobody moved, then Chuchi slammed the spear into the ground.

“To die for one’s people is a great sacrifice;” Chuchi said as she placed Cho’s hat on the spear, “To live for one’s people, an even greater sacrifice.”

“Chung challa mor bi chofi. Chung challi ugi chofi che.” 

“I choose to live for my people. What do you choose?” 

“Mi challa cho tu mu challa cho?” All was quiet as Thi-Sen turned to look at Kaida before speaking. He pointed at Chuchi before lifting his own spear into the air and slamming it into the snow.

“He chooses to live as well.” C3PO said excitedly as Kaida let out a sigh of relief. No more fighting for today. 

“We will leave Orto Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz from this day forth, and recognize your sovereignty as a free and equal people.” Chuchi said, offering her hand to Thi-Sen before retracting it in favor of bowing. A bow which Thi-Sen and Kaida returned.

“Translate for me 3PO?” Kaida asked as she turned to face the Talz.

“I’m glad we could find peace, together.” Kaida said as she bowed to Thi-Sen.

“He says he is glad as well. And that he wished to reward you for your courage to stand against your friends and for what is right.” C3PO said after a moment of listening to Thi-Sen speak. Then Thi-Sen disappeared for a moment, only to return with something in his hands. He spoke for a minute before opening up his hands to reveal a kitten. A narglatch kitten similar to the creatures the Talz rode upon.

“He says that he wishes for you to take this kit. He had been bred for the purpose of carrying a great leader but now the great Thi-Sen thinks that he was bred to carry you.”

“Tell him I am grateful, and that I shall name him Hiro.” Kaida said after a moment as she accepted the cute narglatch into her arms. The narglatch kitten looked up at it’s new master before a playful spark ran through it and it started to play with the strands of braid. Kaida and Thi-Sen both laughed for a moment before they became serious again. Kaida gave him another bow before she said to C3PO, “Tell him that I must be getting back to my people, but that I wish him a life filled with great happiness.” 

“He wishes you a life of happiness as well.” C3PO translated as Kaida and Thi-Sen bowed one more time before Thi-Sen climbed back onto his narglatch and left, going home to his village. Kaida gave the Senator a smile before both started to make the return to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting for them. 

“Well done, Senator.” Obi-Wan bowed.

“Yes. Most impressive.” Anakin agreed.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” Chuchi said, giving a small smile.

“Now that you have created peace between your people and the Talz, remember one crucial thing.” Obi-Wan said as the four walked to one of the transporters.

“Yes, Master Kenobi?”

“Make it last, Senator. Make it last. And be an example to others so not only this war, but every war waged may come to an end as well.”    
  


“I will. I promise you.” With that, the four entered the transport while Dragon Squad and the Valkyries took their original heisted transporter back to the Valkyrie. Unfortunately, Kaida still had some unfinished business with escorting the Pantorian Senator, so she could not go with them. Instead she stood as close to Rex as she could, without it seeming weird, and played with Hiro.

“That’s a cute feline you have, General.” Rex remarked.

“Isn’t he cute? Yes you are, you are very cute.” Kaida cooed to the kitten.

“General, I have to ask, would you really have fought us if the negotiations had fallen through.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if the negotiations hadn’t worked. I suppose I would have killed Cho for starters and then I would probably have convinced the Talz not to kill you or your men.”

“But then I would have failed my mission. You know I would have stopped at nothing to defend him, even after all the horrible things he said to you.”

“That reminds me, how is my cheek doing?” Kaida asked, changing the subject, as she tilted her cheek towards Rex.

“It looks like it will bruise but otherwise it should be fine. But you didn’t answer my question. 

“Well, I wouldn’t hurt you and I wouldn’t have let the Talz kill you either. So I suppose that’s all that matters. Right, cute little Hiro?” Kaida asked as the feline continued to play with her hair. 

“You know, I feel like I’m being both ignored and replaced.” Rex grumbled.

“Did you hear that?! Daddy feels replaced by you? Should Daddy feel that way? No, He shouldn’t. No, he shouldn’t.” Kaida whisper cooed at the kitten.

“Daddy?”    
  


“Yep. Get used to it.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar'ika: sweetheart, beloved, darling  
> K'oyacyi: come back safe, stay alive.  
> Gar bah: you too.


	14. Blue Shadow Virus + Mystery of the Thousand Moons

"Senator Amidala, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kaida said, offering her hand to the Senator.

"Indeed, General Ordo. I have heard many great things about you." Padme said, taking the hand that Kaida offered.

"Senator, let me introduce you to two of the members of Dragon Squad: Val and Strive. They will be helping us find this virus and contain it. I know you were expecting General Skywalker and General Kenobi, but they were busy wrapping up a nearby battle so they sent me to help start the search."

"Thank you. I was just about to check out the eastern swamplands. We think that is where this secret laboratory is. Will you escort Jar Jar and I?"

"It would be my pleasure, Senator."

"Please, call me Padme. We're in it for the long haul, you and I, so we might as well be informal."

"Then I insist you call me Kaida."

"Yes. Well then, Kaida, let's get going."

~

"Keep your eyes open. Look for anything out of the ordinary." Padme ordered as they walked through the eastern swamp.

"I don't see anything in the trees." Val said as he looked up, Strive grunting in agreement.

"Strive, old boy, I'm afraid you might have to open your mouth at least once during this mission." Val joked.

"Hmph." Strive grunted.

"Oh!" Jar Jar cried as he tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. When he stood up, they all noticed the shiny metal roofing on the ground, "A hatch." Jar Jar said excitedly.

"Captain Typho, I think we're standing right on top of the lab." Padme spoke into her comm, "I need a geo-scan of coordinates SP127."

"No way we're going to open this." Padme said as she examined the hatch along with the others, "We'll just have to--"

"Freeze! Hold it right there." A droid said as he pointed his weapon at Padme. Kaida, Val, and Strive instinctually reached for their weapons, even though they knew they were outnumbered.

"Senator, get behind me." Kaida said as she stood to face the droids, igniting her double bladed lightsabers, the yellow blades glowing in the swamps dim light.

"No, wait. Stand down. We can't find what we're looking for if we destroy the droids. Our only hope is to surrender. That way we'll find what we're looking for." Padme insisted. Upon hearing her words, Kaida sighed, deactivated her lightsaber, and dropped it to the ground, raising her hands above her head in surrender.

"You heard her boys, weapons down." Kaida sighed again.

~

"Yousa let us go." Jar Jar snarled as the five were dragged down the main room of the laboratory.

"Who are you? Why are you holding us?" Padme demanded.

"They're holding us because someone wouldn't let us fight our way out." Kaida whispered to Padme.

"Wonderful specimens." The Faust looking man approached, totally lost in his own world, "What's a life-form like you doing in a swamp like this?" The Faust purred at Padme.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Padme snarled against her restraints.

"Thanks to the support of my compassionate friends in the Separatist alliance, I am creating life." The Faust said proudly.

"Creating life, huh? Like the Kaminoans?" Val whispered to Kaida.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll tell us." Kaida whispered to Val before she turned to the Faust, "How are you creating life?"

"I'm so pleased you inquired. A demonstration is in order. Allow me to present the return of the infamous blue shadow virus." The Faust said, turning to his station and picking up a vial.

"The blue shadow virus?" Padme asked suspiciously, "I thought that deadly disease was extinct."

"Yes, it was wiped from the galaxy generations ago." The Faust said proudly, "But I have given it life once again."

"Oh, yousa no creating life. Yousa taking life." Jar Jar said, "Yousa poisoned the Gungan water."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yes, yeah, yeah, yeah, yes." The Faust exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement, "Unfortunately, the blue shadow virus in its natural form thrives only in water, until I improved upon that weakness."

"That doesn't sound good." Val commented.

"Good? It is ecstatic." The Faust insisted as he took the vial to a stand. Placing the vial on the stand, the Faust then electrocuted the vial.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes. Your eyes do not deceive you, I have perfected an airborne strain of the blue shadow virus. "

"This is the last of the bombs, Doctor." A droid said, approaching the Faust with a large, rounded object.

"I'm well aware this is the last." The Faust said, snatching the bomb from the droid's hands, "You think I'd lose count? The virus in its gaseous forms, combined with these bombs, will release the blue shadow virus back into the galaxy, more potent than ever before."

"Are you insane? It's a deadly disease." Padme protested.

"Padme, dear, look at him. Does he look sane to you?" Kaida asked, arching an eyebrow.

"But no life forms are immune to it. That's why it was eradicated." Padme insisted.

"You mean murdered." The Faust said before turning to his droid, "Take this away."

"Okay." The droid replied before it marched off somewhere.

"Meanwhile, as we speak, thousands and thousands of so-called superior life forms are spreading their disease of war throughout the galaxy. Perhaps they are the ones who should be eradicated."

"You're insane." Kaida snarled as she struggled against her restraints.

"Take them away." The Faust doctor ordered the droids.

~

Hours had passed as Kaida had tried in vain to loosen her restraints. She was pretty sure her wrists were chafed and bleeding but she wouldn't let that stop her from trying to break out and kill the Faust doctor, whose name they had found out was Nuvo Vindi. As Kaida continued to struggle against her restraints, she was starting to regret not bringing along her gauntlets that she left on the Valkyrie along with most of her weapons. She was starting to wish she hadn't taken this mission so lightly. Suddenly, as Kaida was continuing to work her restraints, the lab began to shake and the alarms began to blare. In all honesty, it sounded as though a bomb had gone off above ground.

"We have a breach!" Vindi said into his control panel, "All droids to hatch number one."

"Friends of yours, I assume?" Vindi asked as he approached the group.

"Force can only hope." Kaida bit back.

"They arrived quicker than I would've thought." Vindi mused as he put on his gas protection suit.

"You'll be done for by the time the cavalry arrives." Val smirked as he too pulled against his restraints. Next to him, Strive grunted in agreement.

"Oh, my naive little specimen, I'm counting on it. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes. Their arrival will mean my work is complete." Vindi grinned evilly. Just then they heard the sound of a lightsaber hitting metal and turned their heads to see Anakin cutting through the metal and glass door.

"Looks like reinforcements are here." Kaida grinned as she finally allowed herself to relax against her restraints, knowing she would be freed momentarily.

"Padme." Anakin called once he had cut through.

"And Kaida, and Val, and Jar Jar, and Strive." Kaida said sarcastically, "We're here too you know."

"Take one more step and your friends die." Vindi said to Anakin, pulling everyone's attention to where the Faust stood by a lever. Then the Faust pulled the lever and electricity started to pulse through the machine Kaida and the others were tied to, electrocuting them.

"Drop your weapons." Vindi said to the clones, who did the exact opposite and raised their weapons, ready to shoot the Faust.

"Wait." Anakin said, panicking.

"No. Don't wait. We can. Take it." Kaida bit out as she screamed in pain.

"Do as he says." Anakin said with a sigh of defeat as he dropped his weapon to the ground.

"Idiot. An idiot came to our rescue." Kaida snarled quietly as she watched Anakin and the clones become surrounded by battle droids, "Here's hoping Obi can get us out of this."

"I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi." Vindi said as he placed a vial of the blue shadow virus in a duffle bag, "That is why I'm going to give you a choice."

"Fine with me, as long as one of the options is killing you."

"An option you would have had if you hadn't dropped your weapon." Kaida yelled across the battle droids to Anakin.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him hurt you?" Anakin bit back.

"Ummm.... how about YES?!" Kaida snarled as she tried to break her restraints, she was sure she was bleeding now by the sting she felt every time she moved her wrists.

"Silence. I was speaking." The Faust said, interrupting Anakin and Kaida's argument, "Now, here are your options, capture me or save your friends." Vindi then let out a short giggle before turning the machine back on, electrocuting the five held captive. Kaida screamed as she felt the electricity coursing through her veins. It wasn't like when she produced lightning. That had a certain hum to it. No, this felt like molten hot lava was being poured through her. Vindi laughed and ran out of the room. As soon as he left, Anakin rolled out of the way of the droids and grabbed his lightsaber before he started slashing through the droids. Once all of the droids were destroyed, Anakin turned off the machine.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked Padme worriedly as he cradled her cheek.

"Ani, how about the next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids."

"What she said." Val groaned as he felt the remnants of the electricity coursing through him in jolts.

"You know, a little 'thank you' would go a long way." Anakin said, smiling softly at Padme.

"I'd say "thank you Ani" but right now I'm a little tied up." Kaida grumbled, breaking the moment between Anakin and Padme.

"Right. Trooper, come here and help me untie them." Anakin ordered the nearest clone, who moved over to help Anakin untie the group. Once Kaida's wrists had been unbound, she brought them close to her chest and began to rub them, trying to soothe the stinging sensation she felt. When she looked at them, she nearly gasped. There was a thick, dark purple ring around each wrist and some blood dotting the wound.

"Grab your blasters." Anakin ordered, bringing Kaida out of her stooper. Using the Force, Kaida called her double bladed lightsaber back to her from Vindi's desk before calling Val and Strive's blasters to her. Handing them their blasters, Kaida stood at attention, ready for Anakin to give the word to chase Vindi.

"Let's go find that doctor." Anakin said.

~

"Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor." Obi-Wan said through his comm link.

"I'm working on it." Anakin replied testily as the group reached a fork in the bunker, "Do you have the bombs?"

"I'm working on it."

"Has anyone actually accomplished anything?" Kaida protested as she and Anakin picked a direction to run down.

"Well, I'm glad to hear your capture didn't affect your attitude my dear. "Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "It would appear that Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down."

"That's great."

"And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing."

"Well, it has to be down here somewhere." Anakin said, "Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a mis-"

"Master?" Ashoka asked as she ran into Anakin.

"We've got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose." Anakin explained.

"Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb." Padme piped up.

"Padme is right. That little droid, it left the main lab and went somewhere in this bunker." Kaida added.

"You guys split up, find that droid." Anakin ordered Ahsoka and her men before summoning his unit with a wave of his hand. As Kaida followed him, she felt someone grab hold of her arm. Seeing that it was Rex, Kaida relaxed, until she felt him pull her arm up and examine her wrist.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to help Anakin find the doctor." Kaida said. She could feel Rex frowning, but he nodded and let go of her wrist, allowing her to run after, and join back up with, her team.

"Where were you? I thought we lost you for a second there." Val said as they ran through the hallways.

"Rex. He wanted to see my wrists." Kaida whispered to Val.

"Your wrists? Hold on, did you sustain injuries?" Val asked, slowing his pace so that way he could pick up one of her wrists and inspect it.

"I'll be fine." Kaida said, pulling away her arm, "Little bacta and it will be good as new again."

"If you say so." Val said with a frown as they rounded the corner and saw Dr. Vindi trying to leave the secret lab. Igniting her lightsaber along with Anakin, the two slashed through the droids that tried to defend Vindi before pointing their blades at the doctor.

"Leaving so soon, Doctor?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"You are running out of time. Catch." Vindi said, before he threw a remaining vial at the two.

"I got it." Kaida yelled as they both gave chase to the vial, jumping through the air as they both grabbed an end of the vial. Landing on the ground, the two let out a sigh of relief before they saw the door to the landing bay close and Dr. Vindi escaping. Igniting their lightsabers, the two tried to cut a hole through the door.

"Obi-Wan, Dr. Vindi's escaping. He's at the landing platform." Anakin said to Obi-Wan through his comm link.

"All right. I'm on my way." Kaida overheard Obi-Wan say, but she was too busy cutting through the door to pay much attention.

"We almost got it." Kaida said as Obi-Wan approached them. Thankfully with the two of them, what would have taken ten minutes only took about five. Kicking down the door, Kaida, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the clones filtered in the room, only to see Dr. Vindi on a rising platform with his ship. Dr. Vindi immediately opened fire at them. Obi-Wan and Kaida then used the Force to jump onto the platform, unfortunately they weren't able to fully make it to the platform, their arms shaking as they struggled to climb up. Matters were only made worse when the clones started shooting.

"Don't shoot." Anakin said, placing his hand on one of the blasters. If he drops one of those vials, we're finished." Standing down, the clones watched as Anakin also used the Force to jump up the gears of the rising platform, hoping to make it to the top. Meanwhile, Kaida and Obi-Wan had almost pulled their whole body up onto the platform when Vindi produced five vials of the virus. Throwing the virus, Kaida and Obi-Wan had no choice put to fall back, catching the virus vials midair before landing on their backs.

"Looks like I beat you by one." Obi-Wan joked.

"I'll get you next time." Kaida joked back.

"I'm hoping there isn't a next time."

"You and me both." Kaida said with a sigh as they watched Anakin continue to climb up the gears to the platform. Once he had made it to the top, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and pointed it at Vindi.

"You're under arrest, Dr. Vindi." Anakin said. The doctor glared at Anakin before pulling out one of his last three remaining vials.

"Ha ha ha ha. He he he. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ha, yeah, yeah." The doctor laughed maniacally as he threw the vial into the air. Then he was tackled by the Gungan farmer from earlier while Anakin ran after the vial. Luckily, he was able to catch it. After the Gungan farmer incapacitated Vindi, Anakin pointed his lightsaber at the doctor.

"Yes, the bomb's going off, and we're all going to die." Vindi laughed as he watched the timer beep down, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Die!" But then nothing happened.

"Oops. What happened?" Vindi asked, scared for the first time.

"Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin asked as he commed her.

  
"I'm here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated." Ahsoka replied, "Did you find Vindi."

"Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padme?"

"She's right next to me. I'm okay too. Thanks for asking." Ahsoka replied sarcastically.

~

“That was close. If that virus has escaped, everyone on Naboo would be dead now.” Anakin pointed out as he walked Vindi up the ship’s ramp.

“Oh, well. Just another boring day saving the universe.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically.  
  


“Like any day is boring when you two are around.” Kaida said, putting her hands on her hips.

“All right.” Anakin said with a sigh, “Let’s take this sleemo back to Theed. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back to Ahsoka and Padme and help them clean up down there.”

“You two go. I’ll stay here.” Kaida said.

“Are you sure?” Anakin asked.

“Positive. Someone has to keep those two out of trouble.” Kaida said as she turned and left, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin to finish their conversation. Once down in the secret lab, Kaida made her way to the botanical garden. Finding Padme and Jar Jar inside, Kaida approached them only to hear the end of a panicked conversation she was having with a clone trooper.

“Sound the alarm.”

“Woah. What’s going on here?” Kaida asked as the alarm started blaring throughout the bunker.

“One of the virus vials is missing.” Padme said, “We need to find it.”

“Roger that, Padme. I’ll go find Strive and Val and we’ll search the west wing of the lab along with Rex and Ahsoka. You search the east wing.” Kaida said as she took off running.

~

“What the hell was that?” Val said as he struggled to stay a foot after the explosion.

“Virus leak.” Rex said, “Get to the safe room. Come on!” With that, Rex took off running, everyone following close behind. As they ran, Kaida used the Force to close the hatches to the outside to ensure that the virus stayed confined within the walls of the lab. Meanwhile, the rest of the lab was going into immediate lockdown, shutting down doors automatically as the group passed by.

“There’s the safe room!” Rex, “Hurry! The doors are closing!” 

“Don’t worry.” Ahsoka said as she used the force to keep the door open, “Everyone get inside.” Once inside, Rex did a quick head count to see if everyone was there.

“We’re missing General Ordo.” Rex said, panic in his voice.

“No you're not.” Kaida said as she rounded the corner and jumped through the opening in the door.

“Ahsoka, now!” Kaida called out to the Padawan, who jumped through the opening in the door, the door slamming shut behind her.

“Thank Force. We all made it.” Kaida said with a sigh as she slid her back down the length of the door until she was sitting on the ground.

“General, with all do respect, why weren’t you with us when we were evacuating to the safe room?” Rex asked.

“The last hatch wouldn’t shut. I had to make sure the virus wouldn’t make it outside.” Kaida explained tiredly.

“Try to be more careful in the future. I was worried that the virus had gotten you.” Rex said as he brushed his fingers up the side of her arm.

“Ahsoka, what’s going on down there?” Anakin asked over Kaida and Ahsoka’s comms.  
  


“The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab.” Ahsoka answered.

“And Padme?”

“We haven’t heard from her since the bomb.” Ahsoka said.

“Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin?” Padme said, joining the communication channel.

“Padme, I’m here. Are you all right?”

“Yes, for the time being. Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We’re wearing protective suits.”

“The virus is loose, but Ahsoka and Kaida have sealed off the entire facility.”

“Yes, but any remaining droids will try to break out.” Padme observed, “I’ll do what I can to stop them. I cannot let that virus escape”

“Be careful.” Anakin pressed before the conversation ended, leaving everyone in the quiet of the safe room.

“Damn, I wish I could help the Senator, but there’s no way to leave without getting the virus.” Val said, clearly upset.

“Hmph.” Strive grunted with agreement as he sat down next to Kaida.

“Well, we can’t just go out there when there is no cure for this plague. It would be like signing our death certificates.” Kaida advised.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just frustrating that’s all.” Val said with a sigh. Suddenly the lights in the safe room started flashing a deep red and the room started to emit a danger warning sound.

“Oh no, what now?” Kaida said as she got up and started to approach the data center.

“No, no, no.” One of the troopers complained before turning to look at Kaida, Rex, and Ahsoka, “Some of the virus got in here. We didn’t close the door fast enough.”

“We may be dead men,” Rex said with a sigh, “but we can still stop those droids.”  
  


“Don’t worry. My master will find a cure for this virus. We’re not dead yet.” Ahsoka said cheerfully.

“I wish everyone had your optimism, Ahsoka.” Kaida sighed, “The point is what we’re going to do now. If we’re going to die anyway, let’s make it count.” A determined look flashed across Kaida’s features, behind her, Strive and Val were nodding in agreement.

“Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear…” Padme’s voice suddenly cut through the tension in the room. Bringing her comm up to her face, Ahsoka began to speak.

“Senator Amidala, we’re trapped in the safe room at the end of complex ‘B.’”

“We’ll be right there. Are you contaminated?” The question lingered in the air as Kaida looked around before the sound of coughing reached her ears. Letting out a tired sigh, Kaida turned back to the comm link Ahsoka had strapped to her arm.

“What’s that old saying Senator? If you have to ask then….” Kaida trailed off as she heard more coughing.

“Yes. I understand.” Padme said sadly, “I’ll be at the safe room in a couple of minutes.” Then Padme cut the connection.

“Ahsoka, you wouldn’t mind if I talked to Rex in private would you? We have to figure out our next plan of attack.”

“Of course, Master.” Ahsoka said with a bow and walked away, Strive and Val following her. Gesturing for Rex to follow her, Kaida led him to a quiet and secure location away from prying ears.

“What was it that you wanted to talk about, General?” Rex asked after a moment.

“Nothing. I just wanted a moment alone. We very well might die today, and I don’t want to do so without telling you how I feel one more time.”

“How do you feel about me?” Rex asked, suddenly up close to Kaida, his helmeted head resting on hers bare one as his hands reached for her hips.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Kaida said in Mando’a before translating, “I love you.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. I love you too.” Rex said with a happy sigh, “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“I wish you could too. But I’ll settle for a hug.” Kaida said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Rex’s middle. Rex immediately returned the hug, tucking her under his helmeted chin. For a minute or two, they simply embraced one another. 

“We should probably go back to the others, they’ll start to become suspicious or worse, check up on us.”

“I just want to stay like this a little longer.” Rex hushed as he tightened his grip around her. 

“Rex, cyare, I’m afraid we must rejoin our group now.” Kaida said. For another moment, all was quiet, then Rex slowly let go of her.

  
  
~

“Senator Amidala, where are you?” Ahsoka asked into her comm link pad as the minutes slowly ticked by. 

“We’re right outside your safety room.” Padme said.

“Can you open the door?” Kaida asked. 

“Go ahead, Jar Jar.” Padme said with a sigh. Jar Jar nodded and pressed the button for the door, everyone turning to look at the two as the blue shadow virus wafted into the room.

“I’m so sorry.” Padme said as she put her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about us, Senator.” Ahsoka said with a weak smile.

“The kid is right, we still have a job to do.” Kaida piped up.

“There aren’t many droids left. We saw some heading toward the south entrance.” Padme said, suddenly serious.

“As long as we’re able, we’ll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound.” Ahsoka said, her blue eyes full of determination.

“You take the north corridor and we’ll take the south.” Padme said as she reached for the blaster that Rex handed her.

~

“The droids are close.” Padme said as she, Val, and several other clone troopers walked down the corridor, “I can hear them cutting through the wall.” Pressing up against the corridor wall, Padme gave Val a nod before the group opened fire on the droids, taking them out easily. In the corridor adjacent to Padme and Val, Kaida and her group were slashing through tens of droids with ease. Finally, one of the droids walked up the ramp to the hatch as Kaida met up with Padme in the middle.

“Stop.” Rex shouted as he pointed his blaster at the droid.

“Don’t open that hatch.” Padme added.

“Ha! Too late.” The droid said before it shot at the hatch. Unfortunately for the droid, the blaster bolt bounced around before it hit the droid, killing it as its body landed on the steel ground.

“Alright. That’s one group down, more to go.” Kaida said as she retracted her double bladed lightsaber.

  
~

“Force Dammit, why’d it have to be roller droids?” Kaida said as she ignited her lightsaber as the droidekas rolled up to her. Deflecting the droid’s blaster fire, Kaida and Ahoska leapt behind the droids and pushed their lightsabers into the droids’ shield generators before igniting their lightsabers, turning the droids into scrape.

“Messa help.” Jar Jar said as he reached for a blaster.

“Jar Jar, no!” Padme said as she tackled Jar Jar to the ground, damaging her protective suit in the process.

“Senator!” Ahsoka cried out as she looked up from the droid she had just demolished and ran over to Padme.

“Senator. Your suit has been compromised.” A clone trooper said as Padme groggily pulled herself into a sitting position. 

“I’m so sorry.” Ahsoka said apologetically. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Padme said, “These things tend to happen in a war zone.”

“Damn.” Kaida said as she cursed their bad luck. She was really starting to hope that Padme would have been the one to make it out of this mess.

~

“Master, can you hear me?” Ahsoka said, bringing up a holographic picture of her master. Ahsoka looked terrible, the virus really taking its toll on her as blue lines appeared all over her face. Next to her, Kaida and Padme didn’t look much better.

“R2, amplify the signal.” Anakin ordered the droid, who plugged into the ship otherwise known as the Twilight.

“Destroyed all the battle droids,” Ahsoka gasped out as Kaida and Padme struggled to keep her upright, “inside the compound, Master. Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat, Naboo is safe.” Suddenly a cough ripped through Ahsoka and she fell further into the arms of Kaida.

“Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker.” Padme pleaded to Anakin, “Good-bye, Anakin. I…” Padme tried to get out before coughing and then the transmission cut out.

“Alright. I guess all that’s left to do is call Selonna and tell her that we won’t be coming back.” Kaida said to Val and Strive with a weak smile.

“Dammit. And we were just starting out too.” Val said as he let out a sad sniffle, tears peaking in the corners off his eyes, “I really don’t want to die just yet.”

“I know, Val, I know.” Kaida said as she pulled both Strive and Val into a hug.

  
  
~

“What a waste.” Padme sighed as she held a wet washcloth to a sick soldier’s forehead.

“With all due respect, Senator…” Rex coughed out, “It’s what these men were born to do.”

“I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace.” Padme said sadly before she was interrupted by Ahsoka’s coughing.

“It will, Padme.” Ahsoka said, coughing violently, “You must believe that…” Then Ahsoka fainted.

“Ahsoka.” Padme cried out.

“Kid.” Kaida said at the same time as she, Padme, and Rex rushed to Ahoska’s side, Rex barely managing to catch Ahsoka as she fell to the ground.

“Quick, use the Force. Try to heal her.” Rex demanded at Kaida who looked at him sadly.

“I can’t. Healing her now will only prolong the inevitable. I’m sorry Captain, but our only hope is that Anakin and Obi-Wan will find a cure.”

“If they find a cure.” Val said bitterly as he finished his call with Selonna.  
  


“How did Sel take the news?” Kaida asked  
  


“Not well.” Val said as he removed his helmet, the tearstains obvious on his now pale skin,“She was a mess.”  
  


“Well, the only thing to do now is wait for the inevitable.” Kaida sighed, “Either we survive or we don’t. Although given how long Anakin and Obi-Wan have been away, my betting on ‘don’t’ is slowing rising. I just don’t see-”  
  


“Kaida come in. Kaida can you hear me?” Anakin said through the comm link.  
  


“Yes, Anakin. I’m here. What is it?” Kaida asked, answering the call.  
  


“Obi-Wan and I have found the cure, we’re flying back to Naboo as we speak. Just hold on.”  
  


~

“Padme.” Anakin said as he rushed over to where Kaida and Padme were being carried on stretchers to transport ship.  
  


“And Kaida. Once again, I’m here too.” Kaida grumbled weakly, but Anakin completely ignored her.  
  


“I spoke with the medical droid. He expects you to make a full recovery.”  
  


“I never lost faith in you. None of us did.” Padme said softly.

  
“I admit to having my doubts.” Kaida piped up but once again she was ignored.

“Oh, that’s good to hear, ‘cause there were a few moments where we weren’t so sure of ourselves.” Anakin said, lovingly looking into Padme’s eyes.

“Am I completely fucking invisible? Why is no one acknowledging me?” Kaida asked.

“I acknowledge you, General.” Val chirped.

“Yeah, well, you don’t count.” Kaida grumbled.  
  


“Well you did make it.” Padme said firmly, “By the way, your Padawan was brilliant. I trust I’ll see you soon, General Skywalker?” Padme asked as she gave Anakin’s hand a squeeze.  
  


“Of course, my lady.” Anakin said before letting go of her hand as she was moved onto the transport. Meanwhile Jar Jar was struggling to remove his helmet until Obi-Wan took it off for him.  
  


“I heard you were quite brave fending off the battle droids, Jar Jar.” Obi-Wan observed  
  


“Really?”  
  


“Senator Amidala suggested we off you training to help hone your skills with a blaster.” Obi-Wan said as he helped Jar Jar up.

“Really?” Jar Jar asked excitedly. 

“Really.”

“Oh boy. I’m a-gonna be trained.”

“I am not training him.” Rex snarled as he was being wheeled by on a stretcher.

“Hmph.” Strive grunted in agreement.

“Who are you not training?” Kaida asked as she and Rex were wheeled into the same transport.

“Representative Binks. I refuse to train him.”

“But cyare, think of all the good karma you’ll rack up.” Kaida whisper teased.

“Giving Representative Binks a blaster sounds like bad karma to me.” Rex said as he reached over and grabbed Kaida’s hand, “I’m glad you survived.”

“I’m glad you survived too.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if you had left me alone in this war, cyar’ika.” Rex whispered.

“Rex, I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you  
> cyare: beloved, sweetheart, darling  
> cyar'ika: beloved, sweetheart, darling


End file.
